Everything To Save
by breaktherules
Summary: Besieged by nightmares, the world's greatest detective, L prepares himself for the worst as he searches for the serial killer, Kira. Will L's confusion and recent actions towards his main suspect, Light Yagami change the outcome? L and Light, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This story is set during the Yotsuba arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review- this is my first DN fan-fic and I'd love to know what you think.

'Everything to Save,'

It was after dinner and two men sat in front of two computer monitors both having a goal in mind- one wanted to prove the other's guilt while the other sought to convince him of his innocence.

The genius detective known as L was in turmoil. He usually went without sleep, but the last few nights he had been having vivid nightmares. He found himself exhausted for the first time in a very long time. He believed that these dreams foretold his fate for some reason.

'Cheer up, it might never happen. In fact, the odds that it will are onlyabout 3.9 percent by my deductions," the detective mumbled to himself as he brought his thumb to his mouth and rested it against his lips.

Light Yagami glanced over the man who was staring aimlessly at his computer screen and chewed on his thumbnail. There was a plate of half –eaten cake sitting beside him. That surprised Light since the detective always finished his sweets.

"What did you say, Ryuzaki?" he asked, noticing that the raven-haired man seemed to be oblivious to his presence and did not respond to his question. Light didn't like being ignored, and decided to make the detective aware of his presence.

Light slid his chair close to the detective and quickly grabbed the plate of the half- eaten cake. pulling on the chain that connected them as he did so. Ryuzaki quickly looked up at him in surprise, as the teen held a forkful of cake close to his lips, asking "Since you're not going to eat this, do you mind if I have it?" before tantizingly taking a bite, then licking the rest of the frosting off of the fork.

"Yes, Light-kun- I **do **mind!" Ryuzaki complained, as he At that, snatched the plate and fork from Light's hands and quickly began to finish off the rest of his dessert. The teen noticed that in his rush to eat it, the older man had crumbs stuck in the corners of mouth, and some had fallen onto his white shirt. Light thought it was funny because usually the detective was very delicate and careful when eating.

"You know, Ryuzaki, not only are you a greedy and messy eater tonight, but you rudely ignored me when I asked you what you were mumbling about." Light replied coldly as he slid his chair back in front of his computer.

L looked over at the younger man somberly. "I'm sorry, Light-kun, it's nothing important." he replied. "It's certainly nothing for you to worry about. I'm just concerned about some recent developments in my life."

The teen blinked his eyes in surprise. "For some reason, your words don't reassure me," he said dryly. Light turned back to his computer and began to type. He could feel the weight of the detectives gaze on him as usual. and fought back the urge to ask Ryuzaki what kind of 'developments' concerned him so.

Suddenly the detective yawned loudly, stretched out his arms (forgetting about the handcuff and chain around his wrist), and spun around in his chair. Unfortunately, this course of action caused the chain to roughly yank against the wrist of the auburn haired teen that was connected to the other end. Light spun around in his chair and faced the detective.

'What the hell are you doing?" the young man demanded crossly. He watched as Ryuzaki unfolded himself from the awkward position he had been sitting in and slowly stand up.

"I'm tired, Light-kun. It's time for bed." L stated firmly, as he rubbed his stomach lightly and stared down at the teen with his oddly intense grey black eyes.

Light noticed that Ryuzaki's skin was paler than usual – if such a thing was possible. The persistent shadows that were always under his eyes were darker too. The teen realized the fact that the insomniac was requesting to go to bed meant that something must be wrong with him.

"Are you feeling sick? Perhaps you've eaten too many sweets today," Light taunted, as he also stood up and stretched. 'A diet that consists only of sugar isn't good for you, you know."

"I'm sure that if I were ill that knowledge would give you great pleasure, Light-kun, but I'm only tired as I've already stated to you. I've been sleeping less than usual." L replied with a slight edge to his voice. His face was unreadable as he stared at Light.

As the teen stared back at him, he had a sudden odd feeling as though the older man was reading his thoughts. Light felt like the detective could see right through him. Disconcerted, he thought he was going to get lost in the intensity of the detectives probing gaze and looked away. "Since when did you start sleeping? Besides, Ryuzaki, you really shouldn't stare so much. It's very creepy." he said disapprovingly.

"Is that your expert opinion, Light-kun? Not all of us can be as popular as you…or care to be." L said calmly, as the teen felt his temper rise. With effort, Light finally looked away from Ryuzaki and down at his watch.

"Look, it's only seven-thirty and I'm not tired. Why don't you let me out of this handcuff and I'll keep looking for more leads on Kira," Light suggested, hoping that if Ryuzaki were tired, maybe he would be agreeable to unchaining them from each other. It was worth a try.

Instead, L gripped the chain tight. "You know I can't do that, Light-kun.' he said firmly, and then pulled the chain so hard that it caused the teen to stumble forward in surprise.

'

"C'mon damnnit, this isn't fair! I'm **not** Kira! Why won't you believe me?" Light yelled at the detective. He ran his hand through his auburn hair in sheer frustration.

L turned from Light's angry outburst and headed towards the bedroom they shared. Sighing loudly, the teen had no choice but to follow Ryuuzaki. The teen realized that the detective had been acting different lately; he seemed less focused. The younger man couldn't quite put his finger on it, but then he had never met anyone as difficult to predict as this strange man.

Once inside the bedroom L locked the door behind them, then violently yanked the chain between him and Light so that it sent the teen tumbling into the detective's arms whuch gripped him tightly.

'Ryuzaki, what the **hell** do you think you are you doing?" Light demanded, as his eyes blazed with anger. His hands balled into fists as he struggled to break free. "Let go of me!" the teen hissed at the detective.

L looked down at his unwilling captive intensely. 'Your eyes blaze with the manic fervor that I imagine Kira's would if he were here," the detective whispered as he slowly traced one long delicate finger down Light's cheek, then over the teen's lips. "Or perhaps he is."

Light tried to bite the detective's finger and the man pulled his hand away, but continued to keep a tight grip around his body. _'Damn, I never thought Ryuuzaki was this strong!"_ the teen thought as he struggled against the older man's embrace.

" I'm **not **Kira!" Light yelled, as he glared at the detective and into his intense gaze. What he saw reflected in those strange black eyes made him shudder. The older man was looking at him with a mixture of fear, hate, awe, and….and desire. The younger man felt a jolt of surprise at the raw emotions reflected in the Ryuzaki's eyes. Once again, he found himself wanting to look away but he could not back down from the older man and continued to meet him eye to eye.

Light's heart began to pound and he struggled to catch his breath. What was Ryuzaki going to do to him next? He soon found out as the detective grabbed the back of Light's head roughly and brought his lips down to the teen's ear.

"I see you're having trouble catching your breath, Light-kun," he whispered, as he put his hand over Light's heart. "Your heart is beating extremely fast. I wonder if this is what a heart attack feels like when it starts. I know you realize that most of Kira's victims died of heart attacks. What a horrible way to die, wouldn't you agree?"

Light looked up at the detective. "What's your point, Ryuzaki?" he coldly replied, hoping that the older man would soon tire of toying with him. Light consoled himself that one day soon he would make the detective pay for all the trouble he caused him. Somehow...

L kept staring at Light. The detective's expression suddenly turned somber as he responded to the teen.

"I know you hate me, Light-kun. Unfortunately, I know you plan to kill Watari and me soon. I know it is only a matter of time before you find out my real name. I'm convinced that you are Kira, despite your proclamations to the contrary," L admitted, as his face turned back into his usual unreadable mask, before he continued.

"I cannot overlook evil. I am only interested in justice." L said, and then twisted the chain again so that Light was crushed against Ryuzaki's chest, as the older man leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear again. 'Please Light-kun; reject Kira for your sake and for the sake of the world. There must be some goodness left in Light Yagami; please find it before all is lost." he pleaded.

Then before Light could react, the detective grabbed the the younger man's chin and lifted it. Then L crushed his lips against Light's lips harshly. The younger man fought against the kiss, but his body betrayed him. He began to respond favorably to the detective's kiss, but then Ryuzaki gently pushed him away and walked off.

Light watched as Ryuuzaki slumped into the chair next to the double bed, and then the detective folded himself into his usual sitting position and put his thumb against his lower lip. After he made himself comfortable, he looked over at the younger man.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I should not have forced myself on you like that, nor should I have told you of my knowledge. I think you were right earlier- I must be unwell," he replied in a weary voice.

Light straightened the black silk shirt he was wearing, as he tried to get his breathing under control, the stiffening in his pants to go down, and his thoughts together.

" Misa was right. You **are** a pervert." Light said, still shocked by the detective's actions. It also worried Light that the older man thought he was Kira. If L could prove that he was, then the teen could be given the death penalty and put to death.

Light could feel the detective staring at him. The teen walked over to the chair the older man was sitting in, and sat on the bed beside him. He surprised himself by laying a hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not Kira? I'm trying to help you catch him. I'm **not **a murderer, why do you think I would ever kill Watari and especially, you?" Light asked in a gentle voice. "We're friends remember?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Light unconvinced. The two men stared at each other for a moment before L answered. "If you really want to convince me your not Kira- don't kill. Do not kill Watari, I, or anyone else you think might be in your way." The detective emphasized his last comment by wagging one long finger in front of Light's face.

Light tightened his grip on the detectives shoulder. "Then why would you kiss someone you think is a murderer!" he yelled at L.

L looked away from Light and off to the side. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that, Light-kun.," the detective said somberly. "Forgive me."

Light did not know how to respond. He almost felt bad for Ryuzaki, the detective sounded so depressed. In addition, the detective had aroused Light…more than once.

He thought of the detective wagging his finger in his face a few moments ago, and he let his gaze fall to Ryuzaki's long delicate fingers that were resting on his knees. Light suddenly had an uncontrollable urge…

"Ryuzaki, did you wash your hands after dinner?" Light asked, as sat on the edge of the bed that was beside the chair the detective sat in.

L's eyes grew wide at the unusual question and change in topic. The expression on Light's face caused the detective to slightly blush. There was a mischevious gleam in the teen's eyes.

"Uh….yes, I did Light-kun, though I did have cake which you so rudely tried to steal from me, remember?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget?," the teen said with a smirk.

Then Light grabbed L's hand, guided his long index finger to his mouth, and slowly began to suck on it. _Ha! I can shock and surprise you too', Ryuzaki'._ the teen thought triumphantly, as he thoroughly enjoyed the open mouth shock on the detective's face.

Light watched as the detectives eyes fluttered shut for a second and a small moan escape from his lips. Then the detective pulled himself together and his eyes flew open as he stared at Light.

Light slowly removed L's finger from his mouth. "Um, very tasty." the teen said, as he sensously licked his lips.

L looked over at Light, as he ran his tongue over his own lips. "Light-kun, why did you do that?" he asked, his breath heavy with desire.

For a moment it looked like the detective was going to jump him, but instead he just stared at him in confusion. "I don't know. I guess I find you wagging your long slender fingers in my face seductive," Light teased softly. The teen wasn't quite sure why he had done such a bold thing to Ryuzaki.

"Isn't sucking another man's finger considered gay?" L asked suddenly-his body crouched on the edge of the chair as he rubbed the finger Light had sucked against his lip. "This isn't like you, Light-kun."

"Well Ryuzaki, isn't chaining two men together for weeks at a time, forcing them to take showers together, using handcuffs and chain to secure one in an embrace while stroking the others cheek and lips, before kissing him passionately considered gay too?" Light retorted, and then added. "You haven't been acting like yourself either."

"I told you before that I have many things on my mind, Light-kun." L said seriously, resting his hands on his knees and looking at the teen through his unruly mass of black bangs. "I'm too tired to analyze my actions tonight."

"Don't worry so much, Ryuzaki. Whatever has caused you to become so concerned will probably work out fine. And I don't have time to analyze my sexuality, but I..." Light began, then realized what he said when the detective looked at him in shock.

"Uh, I mean I don't have time to analyze **your** actions towards me either." Light corrected, even though he could feel his checks redden.

L stared over at Light with his enormous eyes. "Light-kun.' L began.

Light looked back at the detective patiently. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

The awkward moment was interrupted by a short, sharp knock on the bedroom door. Both men turned towards the door, silently relieved.

"Yes?" L called through the door.

"It's Matsuda. Are you two ready for me?"

Chapter 2-

Love it or hate it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note if I did L would be still be solving cases and eating cake.

A/N- I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I'm putting it out to see if there is any interest in this story. Please read, love it, or hate it please review!

-Everything to Save-

Chapter 2-

There was a sharp rap at the bedroom door. L and Light turned towards it in anticipation.

"Yes?" called L through the door.

A familiar voice answered him. "It's Matsuda. Are you two ready for me?"

Light sighed in relief. "Finally, I'm ready to change out of these clothes and take a shower!" he exclaimed. Then the teen looked over at Ryuuzaki's hunched and rumpled form, thinking how awkward it would be showering with the detective after their earlier intimacy. "Uh, Ryuzaki, are you planning to take a shower too?"

L brought his thumbnail to his lips for a moment and then lightly bit down on it. He looked over at Light slyly. "Is that an invitation, Light-kun? You sound like you want me to." he replied.

Light felt his face redden in anger. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting off now? I only asked you because you're starting to smell!" the teen replied hotly to the detective.

"The chance that you would've sucked on my finger if I smelled is less than 1 percent, Light-kun," L responded with a slight smile that he knew would infuriate the teen. "Anyway, we have kept Matsuda waiting long enough.' he said, as he headed to the bedroom door.

L unlocked the door and let the youngest task force officer in. "Good evening, Matsuda-san, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." the detective replied in greeting.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san. Uh I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" the man asked nervously, looking around the bedroom, which was plainly decorated with a double bed and a chair. The chair was next to the bed since L was an insomniac and slept in the chair, so that Light had the bed to himself so he wouldn't be disturbed.

In response to Matsuda's question, Light spoke up before L could answer. "Of course not, Matsuda-san. Ryuzaki was just boring me with one of his usual tangents, that's all." The teen said as he smiled most charmingly at the young officer, who blushed slightly. "Thank you for bringing the key."

"You're welcome, Light-kun," Matsuda responded, as he looked at the expensive pajamas and cashmere slippers that Light had lain out on the bed. "IThose are very mpressive garments." the young officer replied admiriingly.

Light looked at Matsuda with his honey colored eyes full of warmth as he and the task force member smiled at each other and discussed the teen's great taste in clothes.

-----------------

L watched the exchange between Light and Matsuda with great interest. The detective knew of Matsuda's feelings for the teen, but he knew that Light considered Matsuda beneath him and did not and could not return the affections of the young officer.

It was slightly disturbing to see Light act charming and warm to the officer. L knew it was all an act unfortunately. That is what Light did best though. He did it to Misa, he did it to his father and…and..

He did it to L. The great detective thought about the way Light made him feel. He made him feel unlike anyone else had before. The teen had captivated him with not only his perfect looks but also his devious and brilliant mind. This had never happened before, L's logical mind had never thought of anything except solving cases, and well…cake.

Now L was in a quandary. He thought about the earlier intimacies that he and Light shared. He had forced himself on the teen. What had he been thinking to do such a reckless thing? He wondered what Light really thought of him.

L sighed. He knew the answer and by his deduction, there was a 98 percent chance that Light wanted him dead. The detective knew that he had to do everything in his power to lower that percentage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would be mine!

A/N; Here is the next chapter of this story. It is longer than the previous one and I am hoping will become plottier as I figure out how I want this story to go. I love reviews and could use the feedback so I can learn to become a better writer. This chapter does have some slight yaoi in it. Thank you to my reviewers! I appreciate your feedback very much!

**-Everything to Save-**

Chapter 3-

The bathroom filled with steam as two men stood inside the shower stall, one man was yelling at the other.

"What's going on, Ryuzaki? Why did you let Matsuda release us from the chain? You've never taken that chance before," Light Yagami demanded from over his shoulder at the detective, making sure not to catch a glimpse at the man's naked body.

L faced the opposite end of the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water as it coursed down over his pale body. The fixture had been specially built with a separate shower head on each end and separate pipes to provide water to each side to insure a bit of privacy for the men when they showered together.

L looked quickly over his shoulder at Light. 'You surprise me, Light-kun. I'd thought you'd be happy to be released from me- even if it IS only for a half hour," the detective replied carefully.

"I'm just surprised, Ryuzaki. You've been adamant that we have to be chained together at all times, except to change clothes. So what was it about tonight that made you relent?" the teen asked.

"My behavior earlier was unacceptable, so this is the least I can do to atone," L somberly replied, as he began shampooing his ebony mop of hair.

Light did not respond. He was still confused by Ryuzaki's actions earlier that night, and as much as the teen was loath to admit it- he **had** enjoyed the detective's kiss. The teen had enjoyed turning the tables on the older man surprising him by sucking on his finger, then marveling in the response that he caused in the other man. As much as Ryuzaki was a nuisance to him, he couldn't deny that there was a definite sexual attraction between the two of them.

Lost in his thoughts, as Light reached for his shampoo- it slipped from his grasp and bounced onto the middle of the shower stall. With a sigh, the auburn-haired teen turned around and grabbed for it, but not before accidentally looking up and catching an eyeful of a naked and wet-haired Ryuzaki turning around in surprise.

As L felt Light's eyes on him, he froze- his hands still in his hair as he locked eyes with the teen. One moment seemed to turn into an eternity, until Light quickly broke eye contact and spun back to face the shower wall.

Light tried to shake the mental image of the detective from his mind. Ryuzaki might be unusually pale, with strangely sexy dark lines underneath his ebony eyes and had that horrid posture, but the teen felt his erection growing as he recalled the man's smooth skin that lay over the slender muscular build of a martial artist, that flat belly, long legs and huge erect….

_No!_

Light pushed the image from his mind. These unwanted thoughts were not beneficial to him. He couldn't feel this way about a man who he considered to be in the way of his plans, a man who accused him of being Kira and who kept him as a prisoner. Besides, the teen knew that he could have anybody he wanted, so why would he settle for a socially inept detective?

However….Ryuzaki **was** handsome in his own quirky way, he was **almost** as intelligent as Light, and he did look adorable with his wet hair molding to his head and those big black eyes locking with his. But, the teen knew that he was Kira in the detective eyes, and he could not risk getting involved with the man- even if he wanted to.

"Light-kun?"

The teen stiffened as he felt Ryuzaki standing behind him. He could feel the warm breath of the detective softly across his neck as he spoke his name. Light was unnerved by this sudden closeness, especially since the teen was sporting an erection and did not want the detective to notice. So instead, Light forced himself to breathe normally as he continued to rinse himself off before answering the detective.

"What now, Ryuzaki?" Light asked coldly.

"Would you like me to wash your back, Light-kun? We don't have much time before Matsuda returns with the key." Ryuzaki replied softly.

"No thank you. I can do that myself," Light responded sharply, even though a part of him wanted the man's hands on him more than anything. He could feel his erection grow harder at this thought.

Suddenly, Light felt Ryuzaki's arms encircle his waist, one hand traveling down the teen's body to gently grope the teen's erection, the man's long fingers wrapping around it softly.

Surprised and confused, Light pulled out of the man's grasp and turned around, punching the detective as hard as he could, hoping that the man wouldn't respond back with a kick to Light's face.

Ryuzaki lay sprawled and naked on the floor of the shower looking at Light with a gleam in his eyes. He reached up to rub the side of his jaw where the skin was quickly reddening; There would definitely be a bruise.

"Do you have a death wish, Ryuzaki? Don't ever touch me again!" Light yelled, scrambling to grab his towel to cover his naked body. "Maybe I should tell my father about this little incident," Light warned, feeling like a hypocrite as the words came out of his mouth. Hadn't he secretly wanted this kind of attention from the detective?

L scrambled to his feet, grabbing his own towel and covering his body from Light. He stared at the teen, his gaze intense. "I apologize, Light-kun, but I admit I am curious. Did you know that most sociopaths are known to have lower arousal levels than most people?" the detective said, his voice serious.

Light swung at Ryuzaki again, but the detective quickly dodged his attack.

"Is this some kind of sick test that you're trying on me, Ryuzaki? How dare you call me a sociopath, what the hell are you then?" the teen screamed in anger as he glared at the detective, his hands still clenched in fists as he tried to control what little was left of his temper.

"Remember, I said an eye for an eye last time you decided to physically assault me, but I'll let it go **this **time," L replied coldly. "I do have some good news, your arousal level seems appropriate for your age so that lowers your percentage of being Kira by five percent, unfortunately since you attacked me again, I'll have to raise it by at least three percent,"

Light stalked over to Ryuzaki until the man was backed up against the wall of the shower. The detective stared at him calmly, though the teen noticed that the detective swallowed nervously. "You don't make any sense, Ryuzaki! You already told me earlier tonight that you knew I **was** Kira, didn't you? I'm tired of these damn games of yours!" Light replied through gritted teeth.

L looked uneasily at Light. "I suppose I've judged you too harshly once again, Light-kun. As it now stands, the chance of you being Kira is lower than before," the detective lied as he slowly slid away from Light and went to slide open the door of the shower.

"Hurry and finish your shower, Light-kun. Matsuda will be back with the key very soon," Ryuzaki replied softly, almost apologetically before sliding the door shut.

After the detective left, Light sagged against the shower wall. Ryuzaki had taken him from one extreme to the other tonight. He had underestimated the older man. He knew that he couldn't let that happen again. He had never felt as confused and unsure as he did right now, and he hated it.

Sighing, Light toweled off before leaving the shower and going to the mirror

And began to style his hair before it dried. He then made sure his towel was properly secured around his slender waist before opening the bathroom door and walking into the bedroom.

Ryuzaki was already dressed in blue cotton pajamas and was sitting hunched in the chair beside their bed, absently rubbing his bottom lip. He didn't look up as Light entered the room.

Light quickly snatched his pajamas and slippers off the bed and went back into the bathroom to dress for bed. He heard a soft knock on the door as he finished dressing.

"Light-kun? It's Matsuda, I'm back to connect you and Ryuzaki with the key." The young detective called through the door.

Light rolled his eyes in dread. After tonight, he did not want to be in the same room as Ryuzaki, much less chained to him. "I'll be right there, Matsuda-san.' Light called, as he looked in the mirror one last time to make sure his hair had dried the way he wanted it to.

The teen opened the door where Matsuda greeted him with a warm smile. "Those pajama's look very nice on you, Light-kun.' the task force member complimented him, as Light smiled at him. His smile soon faded as the silver cuff was secured around his wrist and locked by the key.

Light watched as Matsuda pulled the key out of the lock. The teen wondered where Matsuda kept it. He was sure that Ryuzaki had made sure the key was hidden in a place where Light could never find it. The teen wondered why the older detective had entrusted the key to an airhead like Matsuda. Perhaps there was a way that Light could somehow get the task force member to whisper to him where the key was hidden on one of his next visits; he did seem to have a crush on the teen after all...

"Thank you, Matsuda-san, I'm glad you approve," Light finally shook his scheming thoughts away, so he could properly address the compliment the task force member had given him.

The two men looked up as Ryuzaki walked over to them and sighed, running a hand through his unruly mop of hair. "Is no one going to compliment me on my choice of bed-clothes?" the detective asked in a voice that neither Light nor Matsuda could tell if the man was joking or serious.

Light just glowered at the detective, while Matsuda nervously said, "Uh, yes Ryuzaki, you look nice as well...he began, than noticed something. "What happened to your face?"

A large bruise had formed against the detective's pale skin. Light blinked in shock at the sight of it. It looked a lot worse than the teen had thought it would. Ryuzaki reached up and touched it gingerly, as if he had forgotten about the incident in the shower. Light noticed that the detective winced slightly in pain.

"It's nothing. I accidentally slipped on one of Light-kun's many shampoo bottles that he collects," the detective lied, as he held out his wrist and let Matsuda secure the other end of the chain to him.

"I don't collect shampoo bottles, Ryuzaki. I just like to have a variety of my favorites on hand," Light hissed- his skin turning a slight red as this caused Matsuda to chuckle.

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Matsuda replied, before realizing that this caused the two-chained men to glare at him in horror.

"Uh, s...sorry," the young task force member stuttered out. "I was only kidding, Ryuzaki- kun, and Light-kun."

"All is forgiven, Matsuda-san," Ryuzaki replied, before asking, "I trust everything is taken care of for tomorrow night?"

Matsuda nodded. "Yes, everything is as you requested. The package Watari ordered arrived today," he replied.

Ryuzaki looked relieved. "Thank you, Matsuda-san for taking care of the preparations for me."

"But what are you going to do about your face, Ryuzaki? That bruise will probably look worse tomorrow?" the task force member fretted.

"It's already planned, Matsuda. I'm sure Light can convince his girlfriend Misa to let me borrow some makeup if needed," the detective replied wryly.

Light looked from one man to the other. "What are you two talking about? What's going on tomorrow night and how come I haven't heard anything about this until **now**?" the teen demanded loudly.

"Calm down, Light-kun. You will be well-looked after while I am out," L replied in a soothing voice.

"You're going **out**? Is it because of the Kira case? Does this mean I won't be chained to you? But I'm the one helping you on this investigation aren't I?" Light could not stop the flood of questions that came from his mouth. What was Ryuzaki up to?

"Yes, No, No, Yes, Light-kun." L sighed as he quickly answered the teen's questions. The detective had to admit it was nice to see the teen squirm like this.

Before Light could start in with another barrage of questions, Matusda interrupted.

"Didn't you know, Light-kun? the task force member asked. "Ryuzaki has a date tomorrow night,"

"A…a **DATE**?" Light gasped, turning to look at Ryuzaki, who blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Spoilers for episode 25 and of L's real name. Some slight OOC but I'm trying my best to keep it true, but story will eventually turn into a AU.

Please read and review- it inspires me. Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, and to the ones that added me to your favs and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

- **Everything to Save-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"A. a **DATE**?" Light gasped, as Ryuzaki blushed and looked at the floor. '**Why** did Matsuda have to blurt that fact to the auburn-haired teen now' L thought in irritation, as he squirmed under Light's disbelieving stare.

"**You** have a **date**?" the teen repeated again, much to L's annoyance. The detective whipped his head up and glared at Light sharply.

"Is it **that** difficult for you to accept the fact that I have a date, Light-kun?" L asked quietly.

Light stared back at him, a small smirk on his face. "To be honest, Ryuzaki, It **is** hard to believe," the teen replied sarcastically. "I mean, look at you, you don't exactly look like a ladies man,"

That comment from Light earned a laugh from Matsuda, who immediately quieted as L turned and looked over at the task force member angrily. "I believe we are well-secured for the evening, Matsuda-san. You may go," the detective said, as he dismissed the younger man from his duty.

Matsuda blushed slightly; he had forgotten that Ryuzaki could be quite sensitive at times. He bowed, then said, "Yes, Ryuzaki-san, I'll see you tomorrow then," then nervously bowed again and turned towards the bedroom door. He paused to look back at Light. "Good night, Light-kun," he said, giving the teen a shy smile before closing the door behind him.

L immediately secured the many intricate locks on the bedroom door, then turned and padded over to the chair next to the bed. Light was right behind him, the chain leaving him no other choice but to follow L. The teen sat down on the bed, pulled back the sheets, and slid wordlessly into the bed.

L thought about reaching for his laptop but decided against it. He **was** tired tonight and without another thought reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.

He stared into the darkened room, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. He hoped that sleep would not elude him as it usually did, and he prayed that he wouldn't dream of the horrid nightmare that had evaded his slumber the last two weeks.

The detective brought his legs up and rested his hands and head on his knees. Briefly, he thought of tomorrow night. Was he taking too big of a risk by going on this so-called date? He knew that he had to go through with it, not only did he need to, he wanted to. This might be his last chance to ….

"Are you awake, Ryuzaki?" Light's voice broke through the silence and startled the detective from his thoughts.

L sighed. "Yes, Light-kun. What is it?" he asked.

L could feel a slight tug on the chain as Light shifted on the bed and reached to turn the lamp back on. The detective blinked against the sudden glow and turned in the teen's direction.

"Was that necessary, Light-kun? I am tired and I need to try to sleep in readiness for tomorrow night,'' L replied quietly.

Light glared at him, his eyes narrowing. "I find it unbelievable that you're going on a date when your **only** priority should be finding Kira!" the teen snapped at him, throwing up his hands for emphasis, and causing the detective to have to steady his body as the chain went taught and nearly pulled him off balance from his position in the chair.

L sighed inwardly. In his mind, Kira **had** been found; he wasthe teenager sleeping in the bed next to him, and Misa Amane was the second Kira. The detective was 97 percent sure that he was correct in his assumptions, but he still did not have definite proof. In addition, another unforeseen complication had developed…

"You sound rather…jealous, Light-kun," L replied, staring at Light with a hint of a smile, as he brought his hand up and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to respond to such an idiotic comment, Ryuzaki," Light said, before he rolled his eyes and quickly looked away. Why would he be jealous of the detective? He didn't care whom the man dated…why would he. There were other important things to do than care about what the older man did.

The detective noticed that Light seemed to be deep in thought and wondered what was going through the teen's mind. L wished he had the ability to read minds instead of always relying on his own deductions. If only he knew what was in Light's heart or if the teenager even **possessed **one...

Light suddenly looked back at L, his honey-colored eyes filled with confusion. "I only ask this because I'm curious, Ryuzaki. **Who **do you have a date with?" he implored.

"It is an old acquaintince of mine, someone I've known for years," L replied, determined to be vague as possible.

"Oh," Light said, shrugging dismissively, and turned to cut the bedside lamp off again. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Light-kun," Ryuzaki responded softly, as he brought his legs up and closed his eyes.

OOoooOOO

"Watari? Watari!," L yelled, as he watched in horror as his guardian gripped his chest in pain and crumpled to the ground, the screens of the monitor going blank as the detective realized that suddenly his whole world was collapsing down around him.

The detective was still trying to process that the man he loved like a father was probably dead, when he too felt a crushing pain to his chest and couldn't breathe. His hand twitched, causing the spoon he was holding to clatter to the floor as the detective fell sideways out of his chair.

Memories flooded through him, as he tried in vain to draw a breath. In his last few seconds he realized he was on the floor, Light was holding him and looking down at him in shock. L stared up at the teen, the red glow from the darkened computer room shone across the teen's face, making him look evil.

**No!**

'Not now, not yet…" the dying detective thought. He wasn't ready to die, he still had so much life left to live….

The sound of maniacal laughter assaulted L's fading senses. He fixed his dying gaze on Light, silently pleading for the teen to save him somehow.

"I **WON, **L Lawliet! It was fun while it lasted but now it's over. I will rule this world now and you can't stop me!" the teen shouted, his eyes glinting a deep red and a evil triumphant grin fixed on his once handsome face. Now the person once known as Light Yagami just looked demonic and insane.

"You are Kira. I knew you were but I hoped that maybe you could be redeemed..." the detective thought as he finally closed his eyes. "I was wrong and I've lost," was his final thought.

"Enjoy your stay in nothingness, L Lawliet." was the teen's last words to him, before …

OOOoooOOO

Light awoke with a start when he was pulled forcefully out of bed when the chain around his wrist went taught and knocked him to the floor. Ryuzaki lay in front of his chair thrashing around as if in agony.

Light rushed to the detective's side and began to shake him. "Wake up, Ryuzaki, wake up!" he said loudly, and then began brushing back the man's mop of ebony hair that was soaked with sweat.

Ryuzaki stilled and slowly opened his eyes. As he saw Light, he let out a whimper and quickly slid away from the teen.

"G...Get away from me, please get away," the detective whispered; his wide eyes were full of fear as he looked at Light. His skin was so pale that he looked like he was one of the living dead.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ryuzaki! It's me, Light, You've just had a nightmare, that's all," the teen said soothingly to him, as the man's breathing started to return to normal.

However, the teen had a feeling that the nightmare was about him due to the way the detective reacted to him. Light found he didn't like Ryuzaki looking at him as if he was some sort of monster.

Light watched as the Ryuzaki shakily pulled himself up and began to walk to the intercom system on the wall. Suddenly, Ryuzaki stumbled and Light rushed to catch the spooked detective.

"It's okay, I've got you Ryuzaki." Light said, as he held on tightly to the older man. He felt the detective shudder under his touch as helped the man regain his balance.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like you're terrified of me?" Light asked, absently wondering when he began to worry about the detective. Why was he concerned about the man that only wanted to prove him guilty of being Kira and sentence him to death?

"If I'm correct in whom I think you are, you should know **why**," the detective answered coldly, as he pulled himself from Light's grasp, and walked to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda sounded as though he had just woken up.

"I crave cake and would you please bring the key now, Matsuda-san," the detective ordered, as he and Light locked eyes during the exchange.

An audible sigh could be heard through the intercom. "Yes, Ryuzaki, I'll be there with your cake and the key shortly," Matsuda replied wearily.

Light walked over to the detective and gripped him by his bony shoulders. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not who you think I am- that I'm not anybody you should fear. I'm Light Yagami, that's who I am- **not **Kira!' he insisted, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Let go of me, Light-kun," the detective warned. He could feel the ache in his jaw from where the teen had punched him last night in the shower. He was not going to let that happen again.

"Is that what you really want? Perhaps you would like this better," Light whispered, then quickly pushed the detective against the bedroom wall and crushed his lips to Ryuzaki's.

The detective broke off the kiss and wrenched himself away from Light as far as the chain would allow. "Please, Light-kun, don't do that again," Ryuzaki replied, his voice dangerously low.

"You did it to me, Ryuzaki. Surely, you remember that you groped me in the shower last night too. An eye for an eye, isn't that your motto?" Light smirked at the detective.

"Yes, that is my motto, and it seems I still owe you one," the detective said, as he gingerly felt the bruise on his jaw from where Light had punched him.

"Bring it on then!" Light taunted, as the detective stared at him. The tension in the room was becoming very high.

There was a sharp series of knocks on the door. Ryuzaki gave him one intense glance and then went to unlock the bedroom door, as Light sighed in relief- he was sure that the detective was about to kick him in the face to give him a similar bruise.

Matsuda stood there with a tray in his hands and nodded at the two-chained men. "Good morning," he replied in greeting, as he walked into the men's bedroom. "You have a busy day ahead, Ryuzaki-san," he replied, as the task force member looked over at Light and gave him his usual shy smile.

Light nodded at him. "Good morning to you, Matsuda-san," he replied, but the teen's thoughts were on Ryuzaki, who had taken the tray from Matsuda and set it aside.

"Please unlock me from Light-kun," the detective murmured, holding his wrist out to Matsuda, who immediately did so and let that end of the chain fall to the ground. 'Now unlock Light-kun so he can get dressed which should take no more than 3 minutes," Ryuzaki ordered to the men.

"I haven't had time to pick out my clothes yet!" Light complained, slicking his hair back with his unchained hand in a nervous gesture.

"Then I suggest you pick fast, as you only have 2 minutes and 47 seconds left to dress before I chain you back up wearing only your pajama bottoms," the detective said firmly, as Light swung open the closet door, grabbed an outfit from the hanger and rushed into the bathroom to dress.

Matsuda stared at Light, then over at the detective. "Did you two have a fight, is that why you really have that bruise? Maybe you should have a camera installed in here." he suggested.

"With all due respect, Matsuda-san, none of this is your concern. Please make sure Light-kun is dressed. He now has 1 minute and 29 seconds." The detective responded, as he went over to the intercom and summoned Mogi to the bedroom.

"What's going on, Ryuzaki?," Light asked as he came out of the bathroom, wearing black trousers, shoes and was hurriedly buttoning the red dress shirt he had chosen.

"You will be chained to Mogi for the remainder of the day. I have things I need to take care of concerning my date tonight, among other things." the detective replied cryptically, his eyes not meeting Light's.

After Mogi arrived and was informed that he would be chained to Light (which the large man wasn't happy about) and the two were secured, Ryuzaki took the key for safekeeping from Matsuda and then turned and left the room without a second glance, still wearing his blue cotton pajama's.

Light and Mogi looked at each other warily. "Now what?" the older task force member asked Matsuda.

"I don't know yet. Ryuzaki hasn't given us any instructions," the young man shrugged.

Light noticed the tray still held the cake that Ryuzaki had requested and realized that it remained untouched. The teen sighed worriedly.

Matsuda noticed the uneaten cake too. "The Kira case is really getting to him, isn't it Light-kun?"

Light shifted uncomfortably next to Mogi. He realized he'd much rather be standing by Ryuzaki. "I think a lot of things are bothering him, Matsuda-san," the teen responded, as he thought back to the horror that had crossed over the detective's face when Light woke him from his nightmare.

Why did a part of him relish the thought of Ryuzaki's terrified look, while another part hoped that the detective would never look at him like that again?

OOOoooOOO

L rested his head against Watari's shoulders. The elderly man gently patted the young detective on the head. "I'm worried about you, Watari. Please take all possible precautions. There is so much at stake here; perhaps I should cancel my date with ..."

Watari cut L off in mid-sentence. "They have waited a long time to see you and I know how you used to feel about them, so give yourself this small pleasure, Ryuzaki. You deserve a bit of happiness, don't you agree?' the man replied gently to the young genius detective he considered as his son.

"I suppose you're right, Watari. Thank you for cheering me up," L said, as he gently moved away from the old man, and turned to go.

"Ryuzaki?"

L turned back to his mentor. "Yes, Watari?"

"You've developed feelings for Yagami Light, haven't you?" Watari asked, shocking L with the question.

L said nothing, but blushed and looked at the floor.

"Please be careful. Something that looks beautiful on the outside doesn't mean that there isn't a monster lurking underneath." Watari warned.

"Can a ugly monster and a beautiful angel co-exist in the same person? Is that possible?" L whispered, his large eyes searching Watari's for the answer.

"What does your heart tell you, Ryuzaki?" the man replied.

"The percentage that they could is less than 2 percent, the monster would always destroy any good that the angel had," L said softly.

"Percentages are not always right, Ryuzaki. Once again, listen to what your heart says. You may be surprised, but it is for you to figure out," Watari concluded, as he turned his attention back to the surveillance cameras.

L padded out of the room towards his bedroom. Watarai had confused him- why would he warn him about Light one moment, then tell him to trust his heart?

Light **was **Kira. L was sure of it, and for the first time in his life – he wanted to just run away from an investigation, especially this one, his most important one.

He thought about his date tonight. Maybe this was his way out from Light Yagami and the damn feelings the teen made him feel.

Things were going to change.

To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. This takes place during the Yotsuba arc. Please read and review:)

I want to keep writing and need your input, I want to know what you would like to see, or any concrit would be greatly appreciated!

**-Everything to Save- **

Chapter 5-

Light stared listlessly at the computer screen in front of him, his hand scratching idly at the back of his neck. He found that he was bored without Ryuzaki present, and didn't feel like doing research on the Kira case without him.

The teen glanced over at Mogi who sat chained to Light and was furiously typing away at the keyboard in front of him.

"Did you find something important to the investigation, Mogi-san?" Light asked curiously, as he moved his chair closer to the quiet detective. As he glanced at the screen, he saw Mogi was on a site that had many pictures of naked women with huge breasts. The teen started laughing as the man quickly closed the screen down.

He looked at Light and shrugged. "No, I haven't found information on the Kira case yet," the task force member said, nervously running a finger along the inside of his collar.

"Oh, is that so? What I saw looked pretty interesting to me," Light said as he smirked at the man. "I don't think my father or Ryuzaki would appreciate you using the police computers to look up porn."

Mogi looked at Light sheepishly and shrugged. "What do you think Ryuzaki did before he chained himself to you? He didn't stay up all night to use these computers **only **for research…"

Light stared at the man. "How do you know? he demanded, as the man just grinned and said nothing. "U...uh what kind of things was he interested in?" the teen asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Things that I don't think that a nice kid like you would be into, Light-kun," the man replied. Then Mogi returned the earlier smirk that Light had given him and jangled on the chain that connected the two men. "You seem very curious about Ryuzaki's preferences, but this chain should give you some indication about them," the man replied knowingly.

"I have **NO** idea what you mean Mogi-san, and besides we've got Kira to catch so let's end this unnecessary discussion," Light replied with a frown, as he felt sudden heat rise to his cheeks.

The other man sighed, the last thing he wanted was to upset Chief Yagami's son. "I agree, Light-Kun. Let's try to get through the day, I'm only here to do my job." the man replied, as Light nodded at him.

Mogi remembered Ryuzaki's instructions what to do if Light tried to escape.

"_There will_ **not** _be a key for the chain until I return. I do not trust_ **anyone** _with it. Light-kun is a skilled liar and there is a 79 percent chance that he may use his charm and looks to try to convince you to unlock him from the chain. And_ **that** _is why I decided to use you instead of Matsuda to guard him," Ryuzaki replied dryly, rolling his large black eyes before returning to his explanation. _

'_In addition, if the worst does happen and he does escape, only use lethal force if your life is in danger, but otherwise treat him gently. However, I think there is a 92 percent chance that Light-kun will behave himself tonight." the ebony- haired detective replied, as he took a sip of sugary tea._

The large detective sighed. He wished that he had not gotten involved in this situation. Ryuzaki was so…..strange and the whole case gave him a bad feeling. The fact that he was chained to Detective Yagami's son made him all the more uncomfortable he thought, as Light's father suddenly walked into the investigation room.

"Good morning, Mogi-san," the older detective called in greeting, as he walked over to where Light sat and lay a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Light turned around in his chair and smiled up at his father. "Good morning, Dad. Have you found out anything new about the case?" the teen asked hopefully.

Soichiro Yagami brought his hand up from Light's shoulder to ruffle his hair, much to the teen's dismay since he had it styled just right. "Not yet, Light," he sighed, and then looked down at his only son in concern. "Are you getting enough sleep Light? You look tired," he asked gently.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected, I guess. It feels strange to be chained to Mogi instead Ryuzaki though it's only for today." Light sighed.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure soon you won't have to be chained up at all. But I'm surprised, It almost sounds like you miss being around Ryuzaki- I'd have thought you'd enjoy a reprieve from him," his dad laughed.

"Why would you think that?" Light asked a bit embarrassed, and then quickly changed the subject. "Where's Matsuda? I haven't seen him since early this morning."

"Ah, yes. It seems Ryuzaki needed a bit of help getting ready for his date tonight, so Watarai and Matsuda are with him," Detective Soichiro chuckled.

"Well, they certainly have their work cut out for them, don't they?" Light quipped, as he pictured Ryuzaki going out in his usual attire, barefoot and his hair unruly, unless the two men could convince him otherwise.

He couldn't wait to get a good laugh at the detective later tonight….

OOOoooOOO

"Now Ryuzaki-san, remember that you must stand up straight- no slumping!" Matsuda demanded, standing up straight as an example for the detective to copy.

"You must sit normally with both your feet touching the floor. Please do not mumble your words or bore your date with your deductions. Nobody talks like that except you," Matsuda instructed, as he examined the detective critically from all angles.

L sat hunched in an oversized armchair in an extra room that was next to Watari's. The detective's big black eyes narrowed in annoyance at Matsuda's criticism of him and he brought his thumb forward so he could bite on the nail, only to have it snatched away by the young task force member.

"No, Ryuzaki! That's exactly what I mean- you can't keep doing things like this on your date or you won't make a good impression!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly. "You don't want to scare her away, do you?"

"Matsuda, if you do that again, rest assured I will **kick **you." the detective warned Matsuda in a steely voice. "This is becoming tiresome."

"But I only want to make sure that you have a successful date, Ryuzaki. I know you're older than me, but isn't this going to be your **first?**" the young task force member asked bluntly.

L looked over at Watari who had been watching the whole exchange between the men with a bemused expression on his face.

"Watari, **please **make Matsuda-san stop talking now," L moaned in despair, as he rubbed the sides of his temples as if in pain.

Watari rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Thank you for your time and expertise, Matsuda-san, but I think Ryuzaki has reached his breaking point," the older man said as he began to walk the young man to the door.

"But I was only trying to help!" Matsuda replied, looking hurt, as he and Watari walked through the door and out into the hall.

Watari patted the man's shoulder. "I know, but I think all of this excitement is getting to Ryuzaki. Besides, I'll be sure to call on you again if needed," the elderly man said.

Matsuda nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Watari-san.' he replied, before turning and walking down the hall.

Watari walked back into the room where L was waiting.

L looked at him. "Thank you for making Matsuda leave." the detective sighed, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You may not be thanking me in a moment," Watari replied vaguely, as he walked past the detective to retrieve something.

"What do you mean, Watari?" the detective asked, as he nervously rubbed his bare feet that were perched on the end of the chair together.

Watari came over to L holding a tray of bottles, combs, and a pair of scissors and sat it on the table in front of him. He also whipped out a towel that he carried from the crook of his arm.

L looked down at the contents of the tray. "Styling gel, combs, and scissors?" he murmured nervously. "Why do you have these things Watari?" he asked knowing why.

"It's time for a haircut, Ryuzaki!" Watari announced, as L shrank back in horror.

OOOoooOOO

Matsuda stomped into the investigation room and slung himself into a chair, a scowl on his usually cheerful face, and let out an annoyed sigh.

Light and Mogi looked up from their research and over at the man.

"What's wrong Matsuda? You seem upset," Mogi replied.

"Ryuzaki and Watari asked me to leave!" Matsuda pouted. "And just as was finally making progress on turning Ryuzaki into the 'perfect date!"

Light and Mogi looked at each other and burst out laughing. "**You** were the one advising Ryuzaki on how to behave on a date?" Light asked astounded.

"Of course, Light-kun. I doubt Watari's been on a date in decades, so who better to give advice than me?" Matsuda said, looking hurt at Light and Mogi's actions.

"Light-kun's the one who has hot girlfriends like Misa, so he would have been the best one to give advice to Ryuzaki- who in my opinion is a lost cause," Mogi laughed. "I mean, who'd be attracted to someone like that?"

Light was surprised to feel his cheeks redden in anger at the man's comments. He **was** attracted to the detective, even though he was quirky and infuriating at times.

"I don't think Ryuzaki's a lost cause. I do believe that Misa finds him cute," Matsuda blurted out, then quickly blushed and looked at Light for his reaction, hoping that the teen wouldn't be upset.

"I agree, Matsuda-san. Ryuzaki isn't a lost cause, he just needs to quit being lazy about his looks, but his heart and mind are interested in other things- like being the worlds best detective," Light responded calmly.

"Where is Misa, Light-kun? You two haven't seen each other for a few days." Mogi asked the teen sitting next to him.

"I don't think she likes having our dates observed, plus I've been tired the last few days anyway and don't feel up to dating under surveillance," Light sighed. He didn't add that he also didn't miss seeing Misa in the least and that her airhead- ness exhausted him.

"Ryuzaki also left orders with us that Light and Misa should not 'under any circumstances' be allowed to see each other while he was out tonight." Matsuda eagerly informed the other two men.

Light laughed. "Oh, it's okay for him to go on a date, but I can't? That doesn't seem fair." the teen responded, and then a thought hit him. Could it be that Ryuzaki was actually **jealous** of him and Misa?

Mogi interrupted Light's thought. "Well, you are his main suspect, you're lucky you're not still locked in a jail cell," the detective pointed out.

Light jangled the chain that connected the two. "Do you think it's lucky that I'm chained up twenty-fours a day? Especially when the ironic thing is that I'm **not** Kira," Light snapped. "If Ryuzaki should get to watch my dates with Misa then I should be able to watch his just on the principle of the situation. An eye for an eye as he's so fond of saying." Light smirked.

"Well, I know that the restaurant is been equipped with surveillance cameras that feed back to our headquarters. Watari and your father will be accompanying him into the restaurant and will also equipped with hidden cameras," Mogi explained to Light, as the teen eyes widened.

"Well, that makes me feel better. Let's see how Ryuzaki enjoys being watched while he's on a date." Light laughed. _This was just perfect!_

"I doubt he likes it, Light, but whether you respect the man or not, he's still the world's greatest detective and it'd be a **huge** loss if anything happened to him, he's irreplaceable." Detective Yagami said, surprising his son as he came up behind Light. "Watari and Ryuzaki are on their way in here now, with final instructions to give to you all before we leave."

OOOoooOOO

L stood and looked at himself critically in the mirror. His fingers itched to pull off the socks and shoes that adorned his feet. He shifted uncomfortably in the outfit he had on and looked over at Watari pleadingly.

"Must I wear this, Whammy? I'm sure my date will understand if I don't…" L said quietly, as his guardian reached out to smooth the front of his suit.

"You look outstanding, Ryuzaki. You only have to wear this outfit for a few hours, and then you can change into your usual attire," Watari replied in a comforting voice.

L was shaking as the detective looked up at him with worried eyes. "I'm scared, Watari, should I risk this case just to see them again? What if they don't feel the way they used to about me?" he whispered.

Watari pulled the young man into a hug, careful not to wrinkle his clothes. "Don't worry, my boy. I'm sure nothing's changed between you two," he assured L.

"I hope you're right. And I hope Light-kun will behave himself." the detective said as the two men ended their hug and began to exit the room.

OOOoooOOO

Light blinked. The man standing before him **couldn't **be Ryuzaki- could it.

This man stood taller than Light, his big black eyes shone, the shadows that were beneath them were gone. His ebony hair was glossy and framed his face flatteringly, showing off his high cheekbones, straight aristocratic nose, strong jaw, and sensuous mouth. Light noticed that there was no trace of the dark bruise that he had given the detective the night before.

Light let his gaze fall from Ryuzaki's face and slid down over the detective's body. He had on an expensive black suit with a red tie; his frame looked graceful and lean. The teen marveled at the difference that standing up straight had improved the detectives look. He noticed the detective was wearing black dress shoes, and that whoever had picked out the clothes seemed to pick the exact thing Light himself would have picked to wear on such a formal date.

_Who was this date of Ryuzaki's? Why was it so special?_ Light thought, a feeling like jealously coming over him, and he quickly shook it off.

For a moment, Light saw a pained look pass over the detectives face as he was discussing last minute preparations with his father, and the teen had an image of removing the shoes from Ryuzaki's feet and giving him a foot massage he would never forget…

Light hurried and sat down as he felt an erection coming on. He was embarrassed; he couldn't believe the effect that Ryuzaki was having on him!

Suddenly, the object of his desire came over to Light. "I'm leaving now, Light-kun, so please behave yourself. Matsuda will be busy watching the surveillance. In the meantime, you and Mogi-san can do research or just watch TV until I return," Ryuzaki explained softly, and then turned to go.

"Wait, Ryuzaki!" Light called out.

The detective turned around. "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light quickly glanced around, his father and Watari had their backs to them as they walked to the door. Mogi was looking at a magazine, so the teen felt it was safe to tell Ryuzaki something.

"You clean up really well, Ryuzaki. You look very nice," Light said softly, his heart hammering in his chest as the man smiled a dazzling smile at him. He couldn't remember the detective ever smiling like that before….

"I'm glad you approve, Light-kun. I give you credit for the clothes I'm wearing, since I saw you admiring this suit online the other day.." the man said, "It's yours, if you want it, since I'll probably never need it again."

"Ryuzaki, you amaze me sometimes." Light sighed, as the detective turned around and hurried towards the door.

"I hope that's a good thing," Ryuzaki said, and then he called out "Don't forget to behave, Light-kun," as he closed the door behind him.

Light laughed. He had other plans than that….

To be continued.

A/N- Please stick with me. Next chapter we will meet L's mysterious date and what Light has up his sleeve…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A/N- I've struggled with the decision on whether to post this chapter or not. I just wanted to create a bit of back-story for L (who's character remains mysterious to this day)

I could really use feedback on this chapter. I would be grateful because I do not want to write a story that isn't any good. Let me know what is working or isn't. Thank you for any advice.

**Everything to Save**

Chapter 6-

_Five years earlier- England_

The windowless room was filled with stacks of documents, notes, books, and empty dessert plates. Surveillance camera's adorned an entire wall of the room, giving viewing access to every room at the facility and to the outside entrance.

On the other side of the room a hunched figure sat on the floor, as he stared at a computer screen as his long fingers flew over the keys of the keyboard.

Awhile later, the young ebony-haired man got to his feet and stretched as he walked over to look at the surveillance cameras. He had been holed up in this room for days, as him and another detective had been waging a war with each other on a case- a war that ended up with L victorious. The detective was pleased that he outwitted the other detective, but he wasn't surprised- for he always won. It was hard to find a case that he couldn't solve quickly. He knew that one day there would be a case so challenging that he might actually lose; and he hated to lose.

The surveillance cameras had been his only key to the outside world these last few weeks, besides Watari's daily visits to make sure that the young man was all right.

L studied the cameras that were placed around the facility. It was daytime and most of the children were studying or playing. The detective usually focused his attention on three special young boys- a blonde, a redhead and one with white hair, these boys could possibly become his successors one day. It gave L a strange feeling that he was so important that if he died, someone had to carry on his trademark detective name and take on his cases as if he was L himself!

He didn't want to think about his other successors, it was rather painful to think about A and B. Those were memories that he tucked far away into himself, along with the memories of his childhood. He didn't wish to revisit such dark moments in his young life.

A sudden movement from the outside surveillance camera caught his attention, as a limo pulled up to the front entrance of Whammy's House. Watari got out of the driver's side, then went around the car and opened the passenger side door as a young man around L's age stepped out holding a small suitcase.

The detective brought his thumb to his mouth and stared in rapt attention at the situation unfolding before him. The man had an olive complexion and a mass of curly brown hair that looked as untamed as L's was, and he was dressed casually in a black t-shirt, baggy khaki pants, and boots. The detective's stomach clenched and he bit down hard on his thumbnail. Why did he suddenly feel so strange…?

_Who was this young man?_ L thought. Curiosity filled him, but he had work to do and forced himself to focus his attention away from the new arrival. He would find out what he needed to know from Watari soon.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. L unfolded himself from his position on the floor and padded over to the door, looking at the surveillance camera that focused especially on the outside of L's workroom and the area around it. He quickly unlocked the door when he realized it was Watari, and smiled as his guardian pushed in a tray laden with tea, fancy cakes and other assorted sweets for him.

"I knew you would be hungry L, so I hope this will sustain for a few hours at least," Watari replied, as he looked at L fondly.

"Thank you, Whammy, I was hungry and I was afraid that my deductive reasoning was going to decrease by 20 percent if I didn't have cake soon," L replied, as he snatched up a plate of strawberry cake and quickly devoured it.

"Do you need anything else?" Watari asked his ward, not wanting to keep him from his detective work,

"No, but I noticed that a young man arrived here today," L stated, as he started eating another piece of cake. "Who is he?"

"Ah yes, he's a nice young man. His name is Julian and his parents were recently killed in that terrible train bombing last month. His grandmother was a very dear friend of mine and I knew his father when he was a little boy." Watari responded as he sat down on L's couch, it was one of the few pieces of furniture in the sparse room, and then continued with his story,

"I promised her that if anything ever happened that I would take care of her grandson if he needed me. Unfortunately, I had hoped that it wouldn't be under such tragic circumstances," the old man explained somberly, looking down at his hands.

"I assume your dear friend is dead?" L asked gently, as he climbed next to the old man, bringing his legs up and resting his hands on them as usual.

Watari nodded at him sadly.

"Yes, she died last year. She was the finest woman I have ever met," the old man replied, his voice filled with pain. L felt badly for he rarely thought of Watari's life except for his instructing him on his detective work and running Whammy's House. He suddenly felt selfish that he hadn't taken an interest in learning more about the old man.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Whammy. You're always thinking of others, aren't you? I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't rescued me all those years ago." L said softly, as he awkwardly reached out to pat the old man on his shoulder.

"How could I not rescue you? You were such a wee boy with haunted big black eyes that held so much intelligence. I knew you had special abilities from the moment I saw you. You have made me very proud and I know you will continue to do so," Watari responded as he reached out to ruffle L's hair, as L smiled at him.

"My goodness, look at the time!" the old man exclaimed, surprised at the sudden show of emotion from L, and quickly diverted his attention from the subject at hand.

"Yes, it IS getting late." L agreed, also slightly embarrassed by the unusual show of feelings. He and Watarai both stood up and began to go about their normal routine as usual.

"I need to go check on Roger. A few of the children were misbehaving today and he was very upset about it." Watari replied, as he loaded some empty cake plates on to the tray.

"I take it that Mello one of them?" L asked. He hadn't actually met the boy in person yet but had talked to him a few times before during a broadcast for the children. The blonde boy had many interesting questions for him and he had made a good impression on the ebony-haired man. It seemed as though L was quite the legend around Whammy's, and the detective had heard that Mello was his biggest fan.

"Of course. That boy needs to control his emotions; he actually punched Near in the stomach over some silly argument. He will need to be disciplined and Roger wants me to take care of the situation. Mello will have to learn self-control if you really want him to be considered as one of your successors one day," Watari replied, not sure what L saw in the blonde boy with the hotheaded temper.

"But it's his emotions that make him special Whammy. I predict in the future that he'll make an excellent detective, but he must learn to get along with Near," L explained, then changed the subject.

"Um, I was wondering how long is Julian planning on staying here?" L asked keeping his tone neutral. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he cared….

Watari smiled. "I'm sure he'll be here for a few months at least, if not longer. Why do you ask?" the old man asked lightly, it was unusual for L to ask about anybody else other than his possible successors.

"I'm only curious that's all," L said as he turned his attention to the tray of desserts.

OOOoooOOO

A few weeks later, L noticed that his daily supply of cakes and candy had increased and that they tasted better than ever before.

When Watari came to collect the dirty dishes and teacups from L's room, the detective decided to ask him about it.

"Did you hire a new cook, Whammy? The desserts I have been receiving as of late are delicious; they are the best I've ever tasted." L raved, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. "I might even gain a couple of pounds from all these wonderful treats."

"Oh, that's because of Julian - remember the young man that arrived here a few weeks ago? His goal is to become an excellent chef, but his specialty is desserts. He was becoming bored and so I gave him the job of becoming our new baker," the old man replied proudly. "He's done an outstanding job!"

L stared at the plate of cake he held. It was the most exquisite creation; the attention to detail was perfection. The detective had to agree with Watari, it seemed Julian was very special.

"I'd like to meet this Julian. I want to thank him in person for his excellent baking," L said, it's given me hours of enjoyment."

Watari raised his eyebrows at the request. "I don't see any harm in arranging a meeting between you two. I trust that the boy would not harm you or compromise your identity," he agreed cautiously.

OOOoooOOO

The next day L was very nervous. He paced back and forth, as he waited for the young man to arrive. The detective hadn't had hardly any contact with other people besides Watarai's daily visits. Sometimes he would run into one of the children when he left his room, but hadn't had contact with anyone his own age in a long time.

There was a sudden knock on the door and L went over to open it. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind before opening the door.

A man with brown curly hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion smiled at L with straight white teeth, wearing casual clothes. He looked up at L expectantly.

"Hi, my name is Julian. Watarai told me that you wanted to meet me," the young man said, holding out his hand. "I haven't seen you around here before."

L could feel a blush began to creep up his neck, and his heart suddenly started to race. He stared down at the outstretched hand, wondering why the young man held it out to him. Then he came to his senses and nervously shook the man's hand.

_What were these odd feelings?_ L thought, as he felt breathless and lightheaded.

"My name is Liam, it's a pleasure to meet you, Julian," the detective said, flashing a shy smile at the man. "I tend to work a lot so I usually don't get out much."

"Really? Well then, I'll have to change that." Julian responded, shocking L.

And so began the start of a special friendship…

OOOoooOOO

_Present time-_

Light noticed that Mogi had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. He wondered if the task force member had a key to the chain on him, perhaps Ryuzaki had given it to him for safekeeping.

The teen leaned over and careful not to pull on the chain, began to search the pockets of Mogi's jacket. He frowned when he realized the key wasn't there, and with deft fingers, Light reached down to check the front pocket of the man's pants, when suddenly Mogi grabbed his wrist roughly.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Yagami-kun?" Mogi demanded, looking at him bleary-eyed and very suspiously.

Light decided to play it cool. "I was looking for the key, of course. I needed to go to the bathroom, and I couldn't wake you up. In desperation, I decided to check your pockets. I'm very sorry Mogi-san but I felt that it was an emergency."

Mogi looked at him skeptically. "I'm not sure I believe that, Yagami-kun, but since you need to go to the bathroom, let's go," he grunted.

As they made their way back from the bathroom, they could hear Matsuda laughing in the surveillance room.

Mogi looked in at Matsuda, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Matsuda looked back at Mogi. "I'm not allowed to let you in here or tell you about the surveillance, remember?" the youngest task force member warned.

"Don't you think it's only fair that I get to watch Ryuzaki on his date since he always watches Misa's and mine?" Light asked Matsuda, striding into the room, leaving Mogi no choice but to follow him. The teen laid his hand on Matsuda's shoulder and bent down to the young task force member's ear. "Please Matsuda, for me?" he whispered, knowing the effect it would have on the young man.

"Uh, well, you DO have a point there, Light-kun," Matsuda said slowly, his face beet red. "Okay, as long as you don't tell anyone and get me an autographed copy of the new magazine that Misa-Misa's in, you can watch," he agreed.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. You're the best," Light lied, as he sat down in one of the seats and looked up at the cameras. So far, it showed that the limo had pulled up to the restaurant.

Mogi shrugged as he sat down, "It's okay with me as long as you don't tell your father. I'm curious to see who would actually want to date Ryuzaki," he scoffed.

Light smirked to himself.

Things were going exactly as planned.

To be continued-

Yes, L does introduce himself to Julian as Liam. He's protecting his identity as L the world's greatest detective. I'm sorry that I had to use an OC- Julian in this chapter, he was only created to move the plot along and help make Light jealous. Julian (OC) will only be in this chapter and next chapter unless you readers want more of him;)

Hopefully, Light and L will be having some yaoi action very soon! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Death Note.

A/N- I'm afraid I may have lost some readers last chapter, I hope not. This chapter is the last chapter my OC will be in and more plot is in the following chapters. I'm putting my heart and soul into this story and your reviews mean a lot to me. So love it or hate it- please review. It helps me to keep writing and makes me very happy.

Thanks to Dotti55, Black Dranzer, Shanejayell, nanichan72 and mellow yellow for the reviews last chapter! They made my day!

**Everything to Save**

Chapter 7 –

Light watched in fascination as Ryuzaki exited the limo while Watari and Soichiro Yagami followed a few feet behind him. The teen still couldn't believe how attractive the detective looked. Light wished that he were the one having a date with the detective, then felt disgusted that he wanted that.

'Why am I thinking like this?' Light wondered in surprise at his thoughts.

"It's amazing that Watari was able to transform Ryuzaki into a normal looking guy," Mogi said, drumming his fingers on the table before him, obviously wishing that he were somewhere else.

"He looks quite handsome," Matsuda said, his face turning red when he felt the other two men staring at him. "Well, he does! Don't you agree Light-kun?" the young man asked, as he looked over at Light.

Light watched as Ryuzaki followed the maitre de, moving effortlessly without any sign of his usual horrid posture. The teen suddenly wondered if the detective's posture, the unusual way he sat, and all his other eccentricies were an act to disguise how he really was and wondered if anybody knew the **real **L. The teen knew that Ryuzaki was not his real name; he wondered if anybody knew the birth name of the mysterious detective.

"What, are you into Ryuzaki, Matsuda?" Mogi teased, as the young man's face turned even redder.

"No way! I just think that he looks very nice, that's all," Matsuda explained defensely.

"As I recall, the word you used was handsome," the large detective laughed at the discomfort he caused Matsuda. He found it fun to torment the younger man.

"Mogi-san, I also agree that Ryuzaki looks very handsome tonight," Light replied, coming to Matsuda's defense, as the young man flashed a grateful smile over at him.

Mogi threw up his hands, pulling on the chain as he did so. "You both are nuts!" he sighed, shaking his head at them.

Matsuda looked up at the cameras. "It seems that Ryuzaki has arrived at his table to meet his date," the young man said excitedly.

All three men watched as Ryuzaki stopped at a table near the back of the restaurant, tucked away in a cozy, low-lit corner. A man with glasses, olive skin, and a mass of curly brown hair wearing a grey suit with black tie was waiting patiently.

"Is that the waiter? Maybe his date hasn't arrived yet," Matsuda, quipped, as he looked at the camera in confusion. He was expecting a woman to be waiting there, not a man.

Light felt his stomach clench and his face grow hot, as he watched as Ryuzaki gave the man a brilliant smile, then the two men embraced for a long moment, before pulling away. The teen thought that the man's hand had lingered on the detective's back longer than necessary.

"Ryuzaki's on a date with a guy?" Matsuda gasped, as he stared up at the scene before him.

"It sure looks that way," Light said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Mogi glanced over at Light. "I told you that Ryuzaki was into things that a nice kid like you wouldn't be into. Besides his date looks like a nerd," he scoffed.

Light stared up at the camera. He could feel anger pulsing through his veins as he watched Ryuzaki smile and laugh at everything the man said. Ryuzaki **never** smiled or laughed at him like that. All the detective did was accuse him that he was Kira.

Why did Ryuzaki kiss him that night? Why did it seem that their relationship was becoming more physical? There was a definite attraction between them, but who was the man that he was looking at with such affection? Light wondered why he suddenly cared so much about Ryuzaki and how the detective **really** felt about him.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about. I've never seen Ryuzaki smile and laugh like this before," Matsuda replied. "It's strange to see him look so happy. Besides, Mogi I don't think his date looks like a nerd, he's rather attractive."

Mogi looked over at the younger man and laughed. "You must be into guys, Matsuda."

"No I am not! I'm was just stating my opinion, Mogi-san, so quit being narrow-minded!" Matsuda snapped, tired of the man's constant ridicule of him.

Light ignored the two men, his honey-colored eyes glued to the cameras. He also wished that they had audio so he could hear what the two men were saying, but Ryuzaki and Watarai had made sure that nobody back at headquarters could hear any of the conversation between the men.

Mogi studied Light and noticed how emotions of anger, confusion and even jealously passed over his usually stoic and calm face.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" he asked, curiously.

Light looked over at Mogi, his face suddenly slightly bored looking. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the teen responded.

OOOoooOOO

L stared across the table at Julian, he hadn't changed in the four and half years since they had last seen each other. The only difference was that he now wore glasses and owned one of the finest bakeries in France, the one that Watarai ordered most of the detective's cakes and sweets from regularly.

"It's so good to see you again, Liam. I admit I was worried when Watarai contacted me to tell me that you needed to see me in person. I was afraid that something bad had happened to you," the curly-headed man replied quietly, reaching under the table to hold L's hand.

"I'm glad to see you again too, but please call me Ryuzaki." L said as he squeezed Julian's hand under the table. He knew that his old friend knew his real name was L- not Liam or Ryuzaki, but he knew the man understood the reason for the aliases.

"Well, let me tell you that you look extremely hot tonight, Ryuzaki," Julian said, and then chuckled as L blushed at his words.

"It took Watarai many hours for me to achieve this look and my back is killing me," L laughed, he so much wanted to slouch and sit in his usual fashion, "You look effortlessly handsome as always Julian."

Before Julian could respond, the waiter appeared to take their order. The men unclasped their hands from under the table and studied the menu.

"Good evening sirs, would you like to start your meal with a bottle of wine?" the waiter asked pleasantly.

"I'll take a bottle of your finest Chablis. My companion will have the sweetest alcoholic drink you have, one with lots of ice cream, whipped cream and a cherry on top." Julian responded.

The waiter raised an eyebrow at the drink order, but bowed and said "Thank you, sir. I will return shortly with your selections."

L looked over at Julian in surprise. "I appreciate you ordering me a drink, but alcohol reduces my deductive reasoning by 95 percent," he reminded his friend.

Julian laughed. "I remember. I was with you when you took drank your first beer, you almost died from the taste of it."

L frowned, "It was bitter and not sweet at all. I still think that was a rather mean trick to play on me by putting beer in a glass and telling me it was the sweetest soda that you ever drank.," the detective said, in a mock hurt tone.

"I thought that you would figure it out by the way it smelled,' Julian laughed; You should have seen your face when you took that first drink! You were so mad at me that you wouldn't talk to me for days."

"I was angry because I trusted you; besides Watari you were the only person I knew would tell me the truth." L replied softly. "And that remains so to this day."

Julian gripped L's hand under the table again, as the two locked eyes. "I'll always be here for you. If only you could have left England to go with me to France….." he said somberly.

"My cases always come first, I know that was hard for you to accept but I had and still have too many responsibilities to live a normal life," L responded seriously. "Sometimes I wish my successors were old enough to take over for me, because I'm tired of living like this."

"Do you mean you want to quit being a detective?" Julian asked in surprise.

"Sometimes I'd like to run away from it all. This case is proving especially difficult, I'm afraid of the outcome. Plus I've been doing this since I was eight years old." L replied softly.

"Ah, the burdens of being a genius. Have you told Watarai how you feel?" the curly-headed man asked.

"No, he's done so much for me. I would disappoint him greatly if I stopped being L, especially when there is no one to replace me with yet. I'm stuck being the 'world's greatest detective'," L sighed.

Suddenly, the waiter appeared with their drinks and then took their order, his eyebrows once again rising in surprise at L's order of both strawberry cake and chocolate cake, followed by an ice cream sundae to be delivered after he finished his cakes.

"These cakes are nowhere as delicious as yours, Julian," L complimented the curly-headed man.

"I always said the way to a mans heart is through his stomach," Julian joked. "That proved true with you, didn't it?"

L blushed and smiled. "Then you must have a lot of men in love with you, since you own the finest bakery in France," he responded.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I do have my fair share of admirers," Julian replied. "There is one man whom I've been seeing regularly."

"Really? Please tell me about him," L replied, as his friend smiled and began to tell the detective all about the man he was serious about.

For a moment, a flash of jealousy shot through L, but quickly passed. He had his chance with Julian years ago and let it slip away. Besides, he kept thinking about a certain auburn-haired, honey-eyed young man who he hoped was not going to be the death of him.

As they were eating their meal, L told him a bit about the Kira case, omitting any names but just describing that his suspect was an eighteen-year-old boy, and was extremely smart, charming, and handsome.

"It sounds as if you describing me," the curly-headed man joked, but suddenly felt frightened for L. If this boy was the serial killer, Kira, there was no doubt that the detective would end up dead too.

"That's why you wanted to see me again, you think you're going to die, don't you?" the curly-haired man whispered, his hand reaching out to clasp L's.

"Unless something changes within my suspect, the chance that I will lose this case is 95 percent," L replied. "But now something has changed within him."

"Do you think it's possible that you're dealing with a split personality? Maybe something or someone triggered the change that you've witnessed recently?" Julian asked.

L nodded. "Yes, at one point he **was **Kira but now he's changed. This time I don't think it's an act, I believe whatever made him Kira is no longer within him now, but I fear it's just a matter of time before he reverts back." the detective responded, lightly rubbing his lip with his thumb.

"He has a brilliant mind and present company excluded; he is the only one who can challenge me mentally and physically as well. We are a lot alike, I only wish…" L explained, and then trailed off.

"You only wish that he loved you like you love him." Julian replied. At L's shocked expression, he said, "It's written all over your face. I've known you too long not to notice these things. However, he's hurt you hasn't he? Just now, I noticed that your jaw is bruised and swollen. Did he do that?" he asked, then surprised L by reaching out and caressing his jaw gently, causing L to wince slightly at the pain.

"I thought so, but you let him didn't you? You wanted that reaction out of him for some reason," the curly-headed man replied as his eyes searched L's.

"I will not lie to you, Julian. I decided to test his limits to see if I could bring Kira out of hiding, but to no avail. I need absolute proof before I can bring him to justice, but I'm growing weary of this cat and mouse game, especially since I'm going to end up as the mouse," L replied hopelessly, his face somber.

"Why are you acting like you are going to lose? You haven't lost a case yet," Julian replied, looking at his friend in concern.

"I've had these dreams, Julian, dreams where he kills me, I'm just not sure of the method of which he uses to kill yet," L whispered. "How can I love someone who hates me and will kill me? It makes no sense."

"Love doesn't make sense. I found that out a long time ago," Julian replied somberly, as he motioned to their waiter for more drinks.

OOOoooOOO

Mogi had fallen asleep, having grown tired of watching Ryuzaki and his date.

Light and Matsuda still were watching though, but much to the teen's annoyance the young task force member kept up a play-by-play of Ryuzaki's date.

"Look, Light, they're holding hands on top of the table, look now they're holding hands under the table! Did you see those looks they gave each other? I wonder if they're going to kiss? I can't believe Ryuzaki is gay!" Matsuda kept chattering non-stop, until finally Light could take no more.

"Will you please be quiet, Matsuda-san! I can see for myself what Ryuzaki is doing and I do not care. I do not care if he is gay, bisexual, asexual, transsexual, or straight! So please stop with the endless chatter!" Light demanded loudly, trying to keep his temper in check, but he was failing fast.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I'll be quiet if that's what you want," Matsuda said, a hurt look on his face.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that because you're giving me a headache," Light responded irritably.

"Look, I think that Ryuzaki's date is ending!" Matsuda said excitedly. "They both are standing up and paying the bill."

Light looked up at Ryuzaki, who was swaying a bit. "I think Ryuzaki has had too much to drink. This should be interesting," the teen replied.

OOOoooOOO

"I'm going to miss you, Ryuzaki. Please come visit me after you solve the Kira case," Julian replied, as he embraced L and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

After the two men broke apart, L ran a finger down the side of Julian's face, and then reached out to grab one of the man's brown curls. "If only our lives had been normal….." L replied softly.

"I know," Julian said as his eyes locked with L's. "Don't worry about these dreams. I know I'll see you again."

"I hope so." L said, as he and Julian started for the door. The detective immediately stumbled as the curly headed man grabbed him and held him upright.

"My deductive reasoning is impaired I fear," the detective complained, slurring his words a bit.

'Yes, I think you are moderately drunk," Julian responded as he helped L out the door. Suddenly he realized Watari and another man had followed them.

"Watari? How good it is to see you again!" Julian cried, as he went to hug the old man who provided him with a home when he had lost his parents, and who was one of his best customers, spending several hundred dollars a week on sweets for L.

"It is good to see you too, my boy. Thank you agreeing to see Ryuzaki again, I wasn't sure you would after the way you two parted," the old man replied.

Julian looked at L who was already in the limo frantically removing his shoes and socks.

"I would do anything for him, if you ever need me again, please don't hesitate to call me," the young man responded. "I still love him that will never change."

OOOoooOOO

Light and Mogi sat in the living roon of headquarters both reading magazines as Watari, Light's dad and Ryuzaki returned.

Watari quickly reached into L's suit pocket to safeguard the key since his ward was not in any condition to think clearly.

Light looked over at Ryuzaki. The detective had pulled his socks and shoes off and sat down on the floor, rubbing his finger against his lip.

"Light, can you help Ryuzaki to your room? After he is settled in, call me so I can chain you two together again." Watari requested, as he unlocked Mogi from the chain.

"Finally, I think this had to be the most boring day ever!" Mogi exclaimed, so happy not to be chained to Light anymore.

Light ignored Mogi, and answered Watarai. "Sure, I'll help Ryuzaki to the room."

The teen went over to the drunken detective, hooked his arms under his shoulders, and helped him stand up. The detective looked at Light, and shrugged him off.

"I can walk, Light –kun," he said, as he stood up and the teen noticed that the detective reverted back into his usual slumped posture. The detective took a few steps and stumbled.

Light hooked his arms back under Ryuzaki's shoulders and said, "Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you to the room since you obviously drank too much on your date."

A few moments later, Light deposited Ryuzaki on the bed, and then turned away. He felt angry with the detective for some reason. He didn't want to believe it was jealously, but what else could it be?

"Light-kun is unhappy with me?" Ryuzaki asked, still slurring his words a bit.

"You told me that I was your first friend! So who the hell was that guy?" Light said, as he turned and faced Ryuzaki who was lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I meant you were my first friend **this **year," he replied.

Light's face grew hot and suddenly he felt like punching the detective, but knew that would raise his percentage as Kira and it really wasn't fair to hit Ryuzaki in his drunken condition.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki sat up and grabbed Light's hand. "Light-kun, could you help me undress?" he asked softly. "Please?"

To be continued-

A/N- I hope I haven't lost any readers with these last two chapters. Please let me know if my OC hurt the story, my grammar and descriptions are not good enough or if the story is boring. I don't want to write a story that nobody likes.

If you like it –let me know. Your reviews help inspire me and to keep me writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A/N= This chapter has definite yaoi in it and its rated M. No under-age readers or readers that don't like to read this type of fic. Thank you to my reviewer's last chapter, I do not think I could continue the story without your input. It makes me so happy to know that some readers like my story. I promise more plot is coming so please review!

**Everything to Save**

Chapter 8-

Light looked down at Ryuzaki lying on the bed his disgusting drunken state. The man had already removed his socks and shoes, but seemed unable to unfasten his buttons on his dress shirt or undo the knot in his tie.

"You can undress yourself, Ryuzaki. You're the one that got yourself in this condition!" Light snapped- it annoyed him greatly to see that the detective wrinkling his nice suit. Light knew he should help him but he found it more fun to watch the older man struggle.

"Kir…I mean Light-kun, can you please help me undresh?" Ryuzaki asked Light again, this time the teen noticed how badly the detective was slurring his words, and he almost called him Kira that angered the younger man greatly.

"Why don't you call your curly headed friend to help you undress? Besides, you reek of alcohol, how much did you have to drink?" Light demanded, as he watched the detective fumble unsuccessfully at undoing his tie.

"I only want Light-kun to help me undress," Ryuzaki said again, looking up at Light with a pleading look in his mirror-like black eyes. "Light-kun, I need you," the detective begged.

Sighing, Light walked over to Ryuzaki and began to undo the knot in his tie. "Stay still." the teen, commanded as the detective went limp beneath him. He felt Ryuzaki staring up at him, but avoiding looking down at the detective. The teen finished untying his tie, and then moved away from the older man.

"There, I've loosened your tie. You can unfasten the buttons of your shirt because I'm going to take a shower before Watarai comes to check on us," Light said, as he walked away from Ryuzaki and went to the closet and pulled out a pair of pajama's and laid them on the bed.

"Light-kun, I find I still need your help. My head is spinning," the detective said weakly. "Please."

Light began to reconsider helping the drunken detective even though he was mad at him for numerous things; the latest was that he had lied to him about his being his first friend. Obviously, after tonight, that had not been the truth and he wondered about the relationship between Ryuzaki and the curly headed man.

Then the detective started laughing to himself uncontrollably.

"What's so funny, Ryuzaki?' the teen asked the detective sharply.

"Why do Death Gods like apples, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, giggling like an idiot.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Light snapped. "How would I know?" he said as he walked away from the ebony-haired man. "I'm going to take a shower while you get yourself settled." the teen repeated his earlier plan.

"Light-kun, wait!" Ryuzaki moaned loudly.

Light smirked to himself, as he went into the bathroom to take a shower without having to be chained to Ryuzaki. Finally, he would have a chance at some privacy, something he had not had in months.

OOOoooOOO

"Light-kun?" L called out, as he tried to sit up from his position on the bed and looked around. The teen was nowhere in sight.

L began to get anxious, then heard the shower running, and knew that Light had left him to go take a shower. The detective tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back unto the bed.

L did not feel well at all. He had lost count of how many of those delicious ice cream drinks he had. He felt hot and sick to his stomach, and rolling to his side, he began to shrug out of his suit jacket, wrinkling it in the process.

Then he started to attempt to unbutton his dress shirt, his fingers fumbling with the first three buttons on his shirt. Exhausted from his attempts, he decided to close his eyes for moment until he felt better.

OOOoooOOO

Light finished drying off and wrapped a towel around his waist while he dried his hair. He looked in the mirror at himself and found that he was comparing his looks to the man that Ryuzaki had a date with. Although the other man had curly hair, glasses, an attractive face, nice smile, and a fit body, the teen thought that he was better- looking than the detectives date. He did not think he was being vain; but it was just a simple fact.

Light turned away from the mirror to reach for his pajama's and realized that the garments weren't there. Sighing, he walked back out into the bedroom where he found he had left them lying on the bed. Unfortunately, Ryuzaki was lying on top of his pajamas. The detective had taken off his suit jacket and managed to unbutton a few buttons of his dress shirt, but other than that was still dressed and had obviously passed out.

He leaned over Ryuzaki, gripping his thin shoulders, and started to shake him gently. Light could not help but notice how attractive the detective looked with his eyes closed; the teen realized that the older man's eyelashes were long against his porcelain skin and the insomniac looked peaceful as he slept.

If Light knew that Watarai was not going to be coming with the chain, he would let the detective sleep, but he knew that he had already taken too much time with his shower and it wouldn't be long before someone would be coming to chain them together again.

"Ryuzaki, wake up," Light said, as he shook the detective harder. "I need to get dressed and you're lying on my pajamas."

L's black eyes slowly opened as he blinked a few times trying to regain his focus as he looked at Light who was still shaking him.

"Please stop shaking me, Light-kun, I feel sick," the detective moaned as his skin turned a shade paler than normal.

Horrified, Light quickly let go of Ryuzaki and backed away. "Are you going to throw up?" the teen asked, he hated to see that nice suit and his pajamas become ruined because of the detectives drunkenness.

"I don't think so, but I need help getting undressed. Please help me, Light-kun. I tried but I find I can't get my fingers to work properly," Ryuzaki pleaded pitifully.

Light rolled his eyes. " I guess I have no choice since I'm sure Watarai will be coming soon,' he said as he bent down and started to undo the rest of the buttons on the dress shirt pausing when he came to the part of the shirt still tucked into Ryuzaki's pants.

He looked down at the detective and found his ebony gaze locked on him. Light became aware of the smooth whiteness of the older man's chest as he gently pulled the rest of the shirt out of Ryuzaki's pants, the older man rising up slightly off the bed to help Light get the shirt untucked.

Light quickly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons, trying to ignore the growing erection underneath the towel wrapped around his waist, as he tried to deny his growing attraction to the man lying on the bed, who was looking at him with those big ebony eyes. He tried not to notice how Ryuzaki's bare chest gleamed against the black of his unbuttoned dress shirt.

Ryuzaki suddenly reached out and slowly ran his hand down Light's bare chest, as the teen froze at the unexpected gesture, then yelped as the detective gently pinched one of his nipples. The older man's touch sent an electric shock down his spine and Light wondered why he now felt this way.

Still, Light quickly jumped back. "Your fingers seem to be working fine now!" the teen exclaimed in surprise. "I think that you can finish dressing yourself now and get the hell off my pajamas!"

"Light-kun's chest is so smooth," Ryuzaki murmured, ignoring Light's outburst as the detective slowly sat up and pulled the rest of his shirt from his body, then reached out and pulled Light to him again. He began kissing the teen's chest with small butterfly kisses, pausing to take one of the younger man's nipples into his mouth as he sucked on it gently.

To Light's surprise, he found he did not want to fight Ryuzaki this time. He did not care if he was mad at the detective, he did not care if this was considered forbidden and he did not even care if the older man thought he was Kira. He wanted this more than anything else now.

As if Ryuzaki had read his thoughts, the detective undid the towel from around Light's waist and let it fall to the floor. Light's breath quickened as he then pulled the teen forcefully down onto the bed until he was lying on his back.

"Ryuzaki, wha?' Light began to ask, and then moaned as the detective held him down with one hand and descended on the teen's erection and began to suck him off.

Light withered underneath Ryuzaki's attentions, his body quickly becoming coated with sweat as another moan escaped his lips as he thrust his hips upward into the detective's mouth.

He gasped as the detective rolled and pinched his nipples with his long fingers, as he increased his force on Light's erection. This was pure pleasure to the teen, unlike anything he had ever felt before. In these moments, the world stopped as he reveled in the sensations that Ryuzaki was giving him.

"Ahh…yes" Light moaned, becoming very close to orgasm.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki pulled away from Light. Gasping and disheveled, the teen looked at the detective in shock.

"W…why are you stopping?" Light gasped, as a bewildered look crossed his face.

Ryuzaki stared at him and licked his lips. "I'm prolonging the moment, Light-kun. I find it exciting to have you in my control like this," he whispered, then moved back and flicked out his tongue and slowly licked along Light's length, his tongue dipping into the slit on the head of the younger man's penis as he licked the precum that had started to leak from the tip.

"Bastard," Light moaned. Then the teen suddenly thrust his hips hard enough that his erection slid back into the detective's warm mouth, as he reached out and tangled his fingers roughly into Ryuzaki's black hair.

The detective responded by taking Light deep into his mouth until he felt the younger man's penis hit the back of his throat and took him even deeper, his hands grasping the buttocks of the teen, as one long finger ran between the crack of Light's ass.

Light gasped and moaned in pleasure at Ryuzaki's ministrations, as he felt the pressure mounting inside of him. He was quickly reaching his peak.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to …ah…" Light gasped as he came shuddering into the detectives mouth, the detective sucked him until he was spent before removing his hands and mouth from the younger mans body.

Sweat gleamed on both men as Light caught his breath and Ryuzaki licked his lips, as they stared at each other.

"Where did you learn to do **that**?" Light asked, as he quickly picked his towel from the floor and wrapped back around himself.

"I…" the detective began.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Ryuzaki?" called Watari loudly as Light grabbed his now wrinkled pajama's from the bed and rushed back into the bathroom to get dressed.

To be continued-

A/N= I hope you will continue to stick with me through this story. More plot to come and please review:)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.

A/N- Please let me know what I am doing wrong so I don't ruin this story. I hope that this story will interest you and I'm trying my hardest. I don't have a beta so I'm sure this story would be a lot better with one. Your reviews motivate me and help me write! Anyway, here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I promise plot is coming next chapter! If you like the lemon parts, feel free to let me know what you'd like to see.

Please review!

**Everything to Save**

Chapter 9-

The sunlight gleaming through the window woke L up. He winced as the light shined in his eyes, and shielding his eyes with his hand he slowly sat up. A wave of nausea overcame him and he quickly lay back down, his head pounding with a horrible headache.

After he lay there for a while, he opened his eyes again and looked down at himself. He was still wearing the pants from the suit he had worn on his date with Julian and felt the cuff around his wrist. He looked over and saw Light asleep with his pajamas on and the sheet pulled up to his waist. The teen was facing L.

L studied Light's face as he slept; the teen looked so innocent and almost childlike. It definitely didn't look like the face of a serial killer, but L knew that most killers usually blended into normal society, like Ted Bundy, the B.T.K strangler, and other notorious serial murderers.

However, L knew that the person he was looking at was Light without his Kira side in him. He wondered what was different from this young man from the one he had first befriended, the one that was definitely trying to kill him by trying to gain his real name.

All this thinking only made his head hurt worse and he wondered why he was only dressed in his suit pants. Was he that intoxicated that he couldn't undress himself last night? He had an odd taste in his mouth and his neatly styled hair was messy. He tried to remember the details of last night but it was all a blur to him now.

Feeling another wave of nausea hit him; he turned on his side away from Light and curled into a fetal position, his thumb pressing against his bottom lip. He wouldn't be in this condition that this case was as simple to solve as most of his previous ones. If he weren't so convinced he was going to die by Kira's hand, he would have waited to visit Julian in France after he completed this case and he wouldn't have a hangover right now.

What was it about Light Yagami that made L feel so strongly for the teen? He basically staged his whole date with Julian to make the teen jealous. If perhaps he could make the young man care for him- he'd spare his life when he became Kira again, unless L could stop the teen from turning back into that persona.

OOOoooOOO

Light slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he woke up. Immediately he remembered how he let Ryuzaki perform oral sex on him, and how much he enjoyed it. After the act, Light had asked the detective where he had learned to do that, but when the older man had started to answer, Watari interrupted them.

Light had grabbed his pajamas and rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up and dress. He had stayed in the bathroom until Watari had knocked at the door. Light had opened it and faced the old man who was very angry. He wanted to know why it had taken Light so long to return so he and Ryuzaki could be chained together.

Light couldn't tell him the truth- that he was busy being pleasured by his ward, so he lied and told him that Ryuzaki had been so drunk that when he had tried to help the detective undress, the older man had stubbornly insisted that he could undress himself. Light sheepishly told Watari that he decided to use the opportunity to take a quick shower while the detective undressed himself and was just finishing up when the old man had knocked on the door.

Sighting, Watari nodded in understanding much to Light's surprise. As the two men walked back in the bedroom, the auburn-haired teen saw that Ryuzaki had fallen asleep, his wrist already had the cuff around it, and he was still clad only in his suit pants having also refused his guardians help to help him with undressing

"Poor Ryuzaki, he's not used to alcohol. I'm surprised he indulged in it even for Julian's sake," Watari told Light as he held the other end of the cuff out to the teen.

Light obediently held his wrist out as Watari attached the cuff to the teen's wrist once again that connected him to the sleeping detective. As Light slid into the bed next to the older man and he discovered that for once he didn't mind being chained to Ryuzaki as he drifted off to sleep.

OOOoooOOO

Now Light turned and saw that Ryuzaki was on his side, his back to him. The teen looked at the smooth skin of the detectives back and how the curve of his butt looked in his suit pants. His erection quickly growing, he wondered if they would finish what they had started last night…

Light reached out and slowly ran his hand down the soft skin of Ryuzaki's back until he came to the fabric of the detective's pants. Hesitantly, his hand hovered over the older mans body, before the teen boldly ran his fingers over the fabric of his suit pants, stopping to cup Ryuzaki's buttocks.

Light was surprised when Ryuzaki jumped at the contact and turned to look at him with confused eyes. He hadn't realized that the detective was awake and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Light-kun, why did you do that? Do you need something?" Ryuzaki asked in surprise, his big black eyes boring into his.

Light felt embarrassed and angry all at the same time. _'Yes, I need your mouth on me again,' _he thought. "Uh no, Ryuzaki, I just wondered if you were awake," the teen replied, inwardly cringing at the flimsy excuse that he knew the detective wouldn't believe.

"Well, if I had been asleep, I'm sure that you groping my buttocks would have woken me up," the detective said, as he put his hand against his temples and began to rub them. "I don't feel well, Light-kun. My head hurts and I feel sick to my stomach. I suppose I drank too much last night which was very careless of me as I need my deductive reasoning to be at it's peak at all times," he replied.

Then he looked over at Light with a slight reddening on his pale face.

"Light-kun, I didn't do anything unbecoming last night, did I?" Ryuzaki asked uneasily.

OOOoooOOO

L watched as a strange look passed over Light's face. "You did many stupid things last night, Ryuzaki," Light responded in an irritable voice. "Don't you remember?"

"I only remember having dinner with Julian, after that everything else is a blur," L said, as he put his hand to his head and winced in pain as he tried to remember more.

Light sat up and turned away from L, pulling on the chain as he did so. "You mean the last thing you remember is being with that curly headed geek?" the teen snapped over his shoulder.

L was surprised at the venom behind Light's words. "Please do not refer to Julian like that; he is not and has never been a 'geek' as you put it," the detective defended his friend.

Light's shoulders slumped as he replied, "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I couldn't care less who you date. I was surprised when I realized your date was with a man," the teen lied, as he turned to look curiously at L.

"I was just having a date with an old friend, that's all," L said, as the pounding in his head increased. He didn't want to discuss Julian to Light right now.

"Then why did you go to all the trouble to fix yourself up for a date with an old guy friend? Besides, Ryuzaki I saw the way you two held hands, hugged and kissed each other. It all looked very intimate to me," Light said coolly.

Ryuzaki locked eyes with Light. He would not be intimidated by the teen. "Ah, so then you must have watched the surveillance on me after I instructed you not to. I would raise your Kira percentage, but there's no need for me to, is there?" L responded smoothly.

"And why is that?" Light responded, his voice dangerously low.

"Because you are Kira, of course," L replied simply.

Suddenly Light made a sudden move and L found himself pinned to the bed, the teen on top of him, his fingers digging into the detective's thin shoulders.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing with me, but I'm tired of being accused that I'm Kira. Where is your proof, damnit?" Light snarled, as he continued to hold the older man down.

Light's eyes met L's and the detective thought he saw a look of raw pain in the teen's eyes. "You're driving me crazy, Ryuzaki!" Light cried, and then crushed his lips to the detectives.

L tried to push Light off, but then found himself giving in to the teen's insistent, almost desperate kiss. L opened his mouth as Lights tongue slipped inside to meet L's. Light moaned as their tongues dueled with wild, uncontrollable movements. L could feel his erection building and suddenly grew frightened. His heart and head pounding, he desperately broke for air and pushed Light off him.

"I'm sorry Light-kun. I feel too sick to properly respond to your advances right now and I'm also apologizing for calling you Kira," L said breathlessly, unable to look at the teen.

Light grabbed him by his shoulders again and looked at him with undisguised fury. For a moment, L wondered if the teen was going to punch him.

Instead, the teen's look of fury faded to be replaced by a look of confusion. "Are you **sure **you don't remember anything else besides having dinner with your friend last night?" Light asked, his tone almost pleading.

L nodded. "I'm sorry, Light-kun, that's all I remember right now. Perhaps once this headache subsides I will remember more," the detective replied apologetically.

Light quickly looked away from L, but not before the detective caught a glimpse of disappointment on the teen's face.

"Please summon Watari, Ryuzaki. I feel the need for a shower because I feel dirty," Light responded coldly, as he climbed out of the bed, then sat on the edge looking away from the detective.

"I need to take a shower too as apparently I didn't take one last night, perhaps it will ease my headache," L replied, as he also got out of the bed and went to summon Watari on the intercom on the wall.

"Wait Ryuzaki!" Light called before L could summon the old man.

"Yes, Light-kun?" the detective asked, wondering what the teen wanted.

"I want to take a shower **alone. **If you want to shower first that's fine- but I do not want to take a shower chained to you this morning," Light said, his words icy and his gaze at L was even colder.

L sighed. Light was obviously very upset with him. The detective knew he had toyed with the teens emotions. L wondered if he had more in common with Kira than he cared to admit.

"As you wish, Light-kun," L replied.

OOOoooOOO

Light sat in front of the computer studying all the people in Japan who had died of heart attacks that were non- criminals and was beginning to discover a very interesting pattern. He needed to do a bit more research before he shared his results with Ryuzaki.

Mogi yawned next to him. Light was chained to the detective while Ryuzaki took his shower and dressed. Watari had wheeled in a tray of sweets for his ward as Light looked on in surprise.

"Don't you think all that sugar will make him feel even more nauseous?" Light asked the old man.

"No. Knowing Ryuzaki like I do, I think that this is just what he needs," Watari replied.

"Oh well, I know you know what's best for him," Light replied, and then turned back to his research. Mogi flipped through a magazine beside him occasionally yawning loudly in boredom.

Light ignored the large detective and tried to focus on his research. However, the teen couldn't concentrate- all he could think about was Ryuzaki looking sexy with his tamed hair and dark shadows covered with makeup holding him down on the bed and pleasuring him with his warm mouth.

Light had oral sex before with girls he had dated but he never enjoyed it as he had when Ryuzaki had performed it on him. Light had never been aroused by the opposite sex before, but he tried to convince him self that he just hadn't met the right girl. However, the teen knew better and silently confirmed to himself what he had suspected long ago.

Light knew he was gay. He tried to deny it, he tried to ignore his feelings towards the same sex, but now being chained to Ryuzaki and the attention he gave him, he could no longer hide his true feelings.

The way he felt about last night clinched it. But Ryuzaki didn't even remember it! All the detective remembered was being with that curly-headed, four- eyed nerd! He realized that the detective was only interested in Light as a suspect. How dare he use him like he did?

He'd get Ryuzaki back for this.

OOOoooOOO

L walked into the room followed by Watari with the key. As the older man unlocked Mogi from Light, the genius detective stood quietly his ebony eyes watching Light, who didn't look up to acknowledge him. The detective had on his usual attire of baggy jeans, white shirt, and bare feet. His hair- although a bit shorter still stuck up in unruly spikes.

Watari clamped the cuff on the detective and locked him to Light. L sat down in front of his computer as he stared listlessly at the screen. He glanced over at Light who still wouldn't look his way. The two men sat in uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly Matsuda came into the room, babbling like an idiot to Aizawa and Mogi, before turning his attention to Light and Ryuzaki.

"Hey Ryuzaki, I see you've went back to your old look. I think you should reconsider though, especially if you plan a keeping your cute boyfriend interested!" Matsuda suggested as he cupped a hand on the quirky detective's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ryuzaki. We didn't know you were gay! Although I'm not surprised," Mogi interjected.

Light glanced over at Ryuzaki. The detective's face was red and he looked like he wished he could vanish. He felt the teen's eyes on him and immediately turned an even darker hade of red and quickly looked back at the computer screen.

"My personal life is none of your concern. I will not justify such superfluous comments with a reply. I am only interested in catching the two Kira's, that's all that should matter." L replied as emotionlessly as he could.

As a sudden silence descended over the room, the phone rang. Matsuda picked it up. "Hello? Hold on, I'll get him for you!" the young detective said into the receiver.

"Light-kun, it's Misa-Misa, she wants to talk to you!" he replied.

"Tell Misa that Light-kun and I have a lot of resea..." L began but was cut off mid-sentence by Light.

"Tell her that I want to talk to her too! I've missed her," Light told Matsuda as he handed the teen the phone.

"Misa, it's so good to hear your sweet voice. I'd love to see you tonight. I've really missed you these last few days," the teen laid it on sugary-thick, glancing over at Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye.

L didn't know if it was because of his hangover or because of the sugary- sweet words that Light was speaking to Misa. The detective wasn't used to hearing the teen speak like that to Misa before and wondered if it was an act, except Light had told him it went against his moral code to use Misa that way. Was it possible that he was developing feelings for her? L realized that he found he was jealous of the relationship between Light and Misa although the teen had told him it was all one-sided on Misa's part. L thought about Light holding him down and the passionate kiss they shared before the detective pushed the teen off. Something had happened between them last night, but L just couldn't remember what….

"I'll see you tonight, Misa-love. Yes, I'm sure Ryuzaki will tag along but we'll do our best to ignore him," Light said, as he concluded the call, and handed the phone back to Matsuda.

"Well, at least we knew that Light-kun isn't gay." Mogi replied, looking over at Ryuzaki quickly.

L couldn't stand it anymore. Standing up from the computer, he motioned to Watari. He whispered something in the old man's ear and the man nodded.

He unlocked the chain from Ryuzaki's wrist and motioned Matsuda over. When the young detective walked over to the man, he slipped the cup over his wrist and locked it. Now Light was connected to Matsuda.

Light looked up at Ryuzaki with a questioning stare. "What's up, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to get some rest while the rest of you learn some respect towards me. Good luck on your date tonight, Light-kun. Matsuda will join you two, and if I'm up to it- I'll be watching on the surveillance cameras." L said wearily as he walked out of the room.

OOOoooOOO

Light felt sick himself. Here he was stuck with Matsuda and having promised Misa a date. The date wouldn't be any fun without Ryuzaki there. In addition, he felt bad the way the other detective's had made insensitive cracks about Ryuzaki being gay. He wished he could have come to the detective's defense- but he couldn't since he was the chief's son.

This day was **not **turning out as planned….

To be continued-

A/N- Thank you to all my reviewer's from last chapter! You don't know how happy your comments make me! Thanks especially to Barranca for letting me know that I had been spelling Watari wrong. I have gone back and corrected that spelling in all the previous chapters! Review please : }


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Spoilers for series.

A/N- I hope that I am not losing readers with my plotting. Please leave me feedback because I do not want to write a story that isn't any good. Please, please review!

Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. I appreciate it so much!

**-Everything to Save-**

Chapter 10 –

The park was almost empty as L walked through the winding pathway that led into the woods. Up ahead, he could see three teenage boys standing around in a circle. The detective squinted; they all seemed vaguely familiar to him. As he came upon them, they broke out of their circle and stared at him seriously, though the one in black leather and blonde hair called out his name, and ran over and hugged him.

"Mello? Is that you?" L asked in bewilderment, as they parted from the hug. The teen looked about five years older than the young boy he knew from Whammy's House, plus this teen's skin was grayish and he had a bad scar on the right side of his face.

As the teen nodded somberly, L looked over at the other two teens. One was wearing goggle like glasses and had pinkish hair, there was blood from the bullet holes that covered his striped shirt and vest, and his face was streaked with blood. "Damn buggers made me waste my last smoke," he said weakly.

"Matt?" L whispered, as the teen nodded in agreement then stumbled back against Mello who did his best to hold him up. How could these two boys be standing here talking to him when they looked like walking corpses? L thought in horror.

The last boy looked like a ghostly apparition due to his white pajamas, skin, and hair but seemed like nothing was wrong with him. He wore a crown on his head and on closer inspection; there was embroidery on his shirt that said "L, The Second"

'_I hadn't made my choice of who would succeed me yet. What is going on here with my possible successors?'_ L thought, an uneasy feeling coming over him.

"Why are you all here? It's a long way from England to Japan," L said, as he nervously brought his thumbnail to his lip and chewed it, staring at his three potential successors, until his dark eyes met the crowned white-headed boy's similar ones. "Why are you wearing that shirt and crown, Near?" he asked.

"Because I will soon be the only true L," Near responded seriously, as he twirled a strand of his white hair around his index finger.

"How can you be the L, Near? I am still alive and you are supposed to be just a small boy right now. You are not ready yet, nor had I made my decision," L said looking over to the other two teens in bewilderment.

All these boys grown, while in real life they were still minors. L realized that he was seeing them as their future selves. So that meant that Matt and Mello must be………….

"Big-headed twit Near is the only one of the three of us to survive against Kira, though he couldn't have won without Matt's and my help," Mello said sharply, as he gave the white-haired boy a jealous glance.

Near ignored Mello's glance and looked at L seriously. "If you want to survive, please do not let Yagami Light gain control of the notebook again. Watch for torn pages and pieces of note. Rule 13- it is a fake rule, so is the rule that if you burn the notebooks everyone who had contact with it will die," Near said, his dark eyes meeting L's.

L rubbed his thumb against his lip. "What kind of notebook and rules are you talking about, Near? Where can I find it and how does Light-kun use it to kill with?" he asked seriously.

Suddenly, the three teens vanished leaving L alone in the forest. Scraps of paper began to rain down on L until they covered the floor of the forest. As L bent down to retrieve one of the scraps of paper, he felt something hit his head with a loud smack before bouncing off and landing on the ground below.

L bent down and reached for the item that had hit him. _'What in the world is this? _'he thought as he realized it was a black notebook with the words "Death Note," written on its cover.

The detective picked it up and began to flip through the pages. It was filled with the names of criminals. L's stomach dropped as he saw the names of Lind. L Taylor, Ray Penbar and the rest of the FBI agents sent to Japan. Then he found Naomi Misora's name, her cause of death was Suicide: death by hanging. L clenched his fist and felt undeniable sadness wash over him at the thought of her being killed by Kira. She was a brilliant agent and a remarkable person. It was not fair for her or any of these people to die like this.

"Light-kun killed all these people just by writing their names down in this notebook?" L said aloud to himself. He did not really want to believe it; he did not want to think of Light killing people so cruelly.

A sound of laughter in the distance made L look up, as a second notebook landed at L's feet. Picking it up gingerly between thumb and forefinger, he knew that this had to be Misa's notebook. He looked up from the two notebooks in his hands and saw two monstrous figures in the distance, both over seven feet tall.

"Death gods! My Lord, those must be Gods of Death," L whispered to himself, as he fell to his knees at the sight of them, his heart racing out of control, both notebooks falling out of his hands.

Suddenly, the two monstrous looking Gods stood towering over him. L looked up helplessly, noting that the one that was bone-white picked up one of the notebooks and looked down at L.

"L Lawliet, beware of causing any harm to Misa, such as prosecuting her for any crimes. It is Yagami Light who she has sworn to please. If you let harm come to Misa, I will have no choice put to write your name in this notebook," the bony creature replied in a fierce voice.

"You really do exist! I thought it was just a Japanese myth," L whispered, his dark eyes wide. "Tell me Death God, what is your name?" he asked.

"We prefer being called 'shinigami' and I am the shinigami called 'Rem." I am loyal to Misa and nobody else." she replied firmly.

As L stared at Rem, the other shinigami bent down in front of the detective. L looked into the creature's red glowing eyes and sharp razor like teeth. The shinigami was dressed in black with a motorcycle like belt and tough demeanor. "So you must be Light-kun's shinigami?" L asked as he looked at the shinigami's long claw like hands.

Suddenly the shinigami started laughing uncontrollably. "Yes I'm Ryuk, and you're as good as dead, L." the shinigami said between laughter, as he swiped his claws at the detective.

L screamed.

OOOoooOOO

L woke to find himself lying on the floor and to someone screaming before he realizing that it was him.

Immediately the door to the extra bedroom opened and Watari was at his side.

"What is it, L?" the old man asked, as he grabbed the detective's shaking hands and held them tightly. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"I had another dream, Watari. If it's true, there is no doubt that Light-kun is Kira," L whispered to the old man.

"I thought you had already concluded that outcome, L." Watari responded.

"Correct, but now I know _how _he kills," L replied, as the old man's eyes widen in surprise. He went on to describe the entire dream to Watari, who listened intently.

"These dreams I'm having- what if they are misleading me? How do I know what to believe?" L asked Watari, looking up at the man with torment in his eyes.

"Follow your heart, L. If you can find these notebooks, then you will know that your dreams are true," Watari responded, his eyes meeting L's.

L chewed on his thumbnail deep in thought before answering. "Yes, a supernatural killing notebook would explain how Light-kun and Misa-san were able to kill without being there, and supposedly Misa has the eyes of a Death God," L mused.

L held on to Watari, as both men got to their feet and sat down in the two armchairs that were in the guest bedroom where L had gone to get some rest and recover from his hang-over after taking some ribbing from Mogi and Matsuda. In addition, L had felt decidedly more nauseous after listening to Light-kun make sweet talk to Misa as he planned a date with her. His nap was interrupted by more of those strange dreams.

"The notebook is the source of power that makes Light-kun 'Kira". The question remains though- would Light have resorted to killing without the notebook? Or was he unlucky enough to be the one who happened to find the notebook and being the curious youth that he is- tried it out and became addicted to it?" L replied, as he hunched in the chair his left hand tapping long fingers against his knee.

"Perhaps it became like a drug to him," Watari agreed.

"Whatever the case, I must make sure that I find the notebook and keep it from Light-kun. He must have planned ahead and passed the notebook and the power to go with it to someone inside the yotsuba group and so has lost his memories and power and is no longer 'Kira". That is why Light keeps vehemently denying that he is Kira. I must find the individual who has the notebook now and once I do, I will have the evidence I need to convict them," L spoke rapidly, his mind working over-time, excited by all the new theories.

"Slow down, my boy," Watari gently replied. "Are you sure you're ready to sentence Yagami Light, perhaps to his death?"

L looked sad as he brought his thumb and rubbed it against his bottom lip.. "I don't wish to convict Light-kun. It's Kira who I want to prosecute and bring to justice, but if he no longer exists in Light then I'm not sure what to do," he replied somberly.

Watari, being a keen observer of L, studied the young man for a moment. "Are you in love with Yagami Light, L?" he asked carefully, knowing the answer but wanting to see how his ward would respond.

L sighed as he mulled over Watari's question. "I don't want to discuss my possible feelings for Light-kun. He's still my suspect and…things have become complicated between us to say the least,"

"I've been observing Yagami Light and I realize that he's your suspect, and was your adversary, but the boy's feelings seem to have changed towards you. You must be blind not to realize that he wants you not only to believe that he's not Kira, but he desires you as a lover." Watari replied, reaching out and gripping L by his shoulders and staring the detective in the eyes.

To his surprise, L blushed and arched his eyebrow at Watari. "Remember when I asked you to equip all rooms with surveillance cameras _except_ my own personal quarters? I demanded that despite the possible dangers- that I wanted my privacy, remember? Unfortunately, circumstances made it necessary for Light-kun to sleep since I chained him to me. I cannot remember what happened last night after I returned home. You didn't per chance install a camera in my room after all?" L asked.

Watari looked away from L and down at the floor, before looking back sheepishly at his ward.

OOOoooOOO

Light sighed, as he got ready for his date with Misa. Matsuda was chained to him and annoyed him by talking non-stop.

"What's the matter, Light-kun? You don't seem very eager to see Misa-Misa," Matsuda asked, as he leaned over and looked at Light.

Light forced a smile. "You're mistaken, Matsuda-san. I'm very eager to see Misa." He then focused his attention back to his appearance.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Light-kun. My mistake," Matsuda replied, then turned as Ryuzaki and Watari walked into the bedroom.

"Are you feeling better, Ryuzaki?" the young task force member asked.

At hearing Ryuzaki's name, Light immediately spun around in his chair and looked over at the detective. He could have sworn that the older man blushed at him as he briefly met Light's eyes then quickly looked away.

L looked over at Matsuda and nodded. "Yes, Matsuda-san. It seems that a nap was all I needed to bring me to my senses," he replied. "In fact, I feel well enough to accompany Light on his date with Misa tonight," he replied, while Watari walked over to Matsuda, and unlocked the disappointed young detective from Light.

Nobody noticed the triumphant smile that passed over Light's face, until Ryuzaki turned to look at him and stared at him quizzically. The teen quickly dropped his smile. He did not want Ryuzaki to know that he was secretly pleased. Instead, he set his face into a scowl as Watari connected Ryuzaki to Light.

Light turned to Watari. "Why does anyone have to accompany me?" he asked.

"You are still Ryuzaki's suspect, Yagami-kun. You have already been told the details of your situation to which you agreed," Watari said firmly.

Light turned to look at Ryuzaki. "You can watch through the surveillance camera since you are a voyeur," Light sneered at Ryuzaki. He was still hurt that the detective had been so intimate with him last night and then didn't remember it, also he wondered why Ryuzaki would have come on to him right after a date with another man. Light was upset that he let the detective take advantage of him, but the teen had enjoyed every minute of it.

"That may be your incorrect opinion, Light-kun, but as long as you are my suspect this is necessary," L said, as he held up his chained wrist.

"Well, let's go then. I can't wait to see Misa." Light lied, as he took off towards the door and to Misa's floor, dragging Ryuzaki uncomfortably behind him.

As the two men left, Matsuda remarked. "Light-kun didn't seem the least bit excited to see Misa before you chained him to Ryuzaki,"

Watari sighed. "That young man is confused about what he wants,"

To be continued-

A/N – Please review: )


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A/N- Thank you to my reviewer's last chapter- Barranca, Shanejayell, frnight, Black Dranzer-1119, Dotti55, Timely-Exit, mellow yellow and face_behind_the_ mask

I love to hear your feedback and comments so I can improve, it helps to inspire my Muse and keeps me writing faster. Let me know what you think. Just a simple "I liked it" or "I didn't like it," or I plan to keep reading this, ect works well for me. I just want to know if I'm connecting with readers and if I should continue writing. Also let me know if you want a lemony scene, more action or anything else. You reviewers and readers are the best and I cherish every review!

So please review? ^_^

**-Everything to Save-**

Chapter 11-

_Misa's floor-_

L looked down at the stack of magazines that Misa had laid out for him along with a slice of strawberry cake. The three were all sitting on one of Misa's couches with Light in the middle. Misa draped herself over Light as she smiled over at the detective.

"There Ryuzaki, that should keep you busy while Light and I have our date," Misa said cheerfully as L picked up the magazines and looked at them dubiously.

"Peephole fantasies? Voyeur's Digest? Bondage Delights?" L listed the magazine titles in an annoyed voice as Light chuckled next to him. The detective ignored the teen's amusement, and looked over at his blonde girlfriend.

"Why Misa, you don't think I'm a pervert, do you?" L asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

The blonde girl laughed. "Of course I do, silly!" she replied, rolling her blue eyes at L as she snuggled closer against Light.

"Then you should have gotten Ryuzaki the new issue of "Hot Bakery Boys," Light said, as he turned and smirked at the detective. L noticed that the auburn-haired teen had his hand resting on Misa's knee. The detective wondered why it was bothering him so much.

Before either Misa or Light could reply, L quipped, "Oh, I didn't know you collected that magazine, Light-kun. I didn't think that was your 'thing. I thought that 'Hot Sociopathic College Boys,' was more your style."

L noted with satisfaction as a slight blush spread over Light's face as Misa laughed, and Light realized his joke had just backfired on him. "What the heck are you talking about Ryuzaki? You're the one into guys, aren't you? Light said, recovering quickly. "You and your baker boyfriend sure looked cozy last night, if you know what I mean."

Misa gasped in shock beside Light. "Ryuzaki, you went on a date with a **guy**?" she asked, and then made a face. "Eww, that's soo gross! I knew you were a pervert! I insist that you stop chaining yourself to Light because he **is** mine!" she demanded as she got up from the couch and stood over L and shook her finger in his face.

'_If any harm comes to Misa I will write your name in my notebook. Misa has sworn to help Yagami Light,"_ L thought of the words from his dream made by Misa's shinigami.

"Misa, does your Death God like apples?" L asked, watching her intently to gauge her response. Beside him, he could feel Light stiffen.

"What? What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? You aren't making any sense," Misa replied, looking confused.

'_Hmm, my deductions tell me that she clearly has no memory of what I'm asking her. She could be lying, but the chance of that is less than 2 percent. Perhaps my dream was just an ordinary dream with no special meaning but the chance of that is less than 10 percent'_ L thought, as he brought his thumb to his lip.

L turned to Light who looked at him with angry eyes. "You mentioned the same thing to me when you were drunk last night! Why do you keep asking about Death Gods? Shinigami are only a Japanese myth," Light replied.

"How is your friend Ryuk? Do you happen to know anything about the black notebook that he lost?" L asked, as he reached for his plate of cake and began to eat it. He stared at Light as he licked the pink icing from the fork, and saw the teen's eyes widened as his tongue swirled around the utensil.

Misa looked at the two men staring at each other and shook her head.

'What is going on with you two? Light, can't you ignore Ryuzaki long enough to pay attention to your girlfriend?" the blonde girl whined, as she sat down next to Light and began to run her hand over his black shirt.

OOOoooOOO

Light tore his eyes away from the sight of Ryuzaki's tongue licking the icing from the cake. He remembered that same tongue licking him in such a manner. He could feel an erection coming on. How dare Ryuzaki forget that he performed a sexual act on him and then seductively tease him in front of Misa? Besides, who was Ryuk?

"I have no knowledge of anybody named Ryuk and his lost notebook!" Light said, as he glared at Ryuzaki, who paused in his cake eating and stared at him with his intense eyes.

'_Two can play at this game!'_ Light thought, as he turned his attention to Misa. He grabbed the blonde next to him and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry, Misa. Ryuzaki is just being such a pain that I'm finding it hard to get along with him. You know you are number one in my life," he lied, as the blonde looked at him adoringly.

"If that's true, then show me, Light," Misa said in a soft voice, her eyes searching his.

Light could feel the intensity of Ryuzaki's stare on him as he gently turned Misa's chin towards his and bent down and started kissing her, gently at first then he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting as Misa leaned into Light and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she pushed her breasts against him.

But Light realized that he felt nothing towards her. He wasn't the least bit aroused. He realized the irony that his kissing a sexy girl who was willing and pushing her breasts against him didn't compare to watching an annoying, quirky, but strangely seductive man lick icing off a cake fork.

At the sound of glass breaking, Light and Misa broke apart and looked over at Ryuzaki; the detective was red-faced and looked embarrassed as they realized that he had dropped his cake plate on the floor.

"I'm sorry Misa-san. Light-kun pulled on the chain too hard when he was holding you and made me lose my balance," he lied.

"Ryuzaki, can't you unchain Light for a while? I promise we won't try to escape. I just want to make love to Light. I know you want that too, isn't that so Light?'Misa pleaded.

Light felt uncomfortable by the whole situation. He wished that she would get off his lap. He knew that he shouldn't have led her on just to get a reaction out of Ryuzaki. He knew that he hadn't pulled on the chain; he was sitting too close to the detective to have pulled him off balance. Now Misa wanted him to make love to her, but he had no interest in doing that in the least.

"Misa now is not the time to discuss this. I think it's best to wait until we're cleared and I'm no longer chained to Ryuzaki," Light responded as he gently pushed the blonde off his lap.

Ryuzaki looked up from the shattered mess of plate and cake that he had dropped and over at Light.

"Light-kun, if you want to be unchained from me so you and Misa-san can be together I understand," L said, testing Light's reaction as his ebony eyes flickered from Misa, then back to Light.

Light felt his stomach drop as Misa squealed in delight. Why was Ryuzaki putting him in this situation? Light had only set up this date to make the detective jealous and now it was all backfiring on him.

Light didn't want to sleep with Misa because he wanted to sleep with Ryuzaki! He began to suspect that the detective was purposely trying to drive him insane.

"No, Ryuzaki, I promised Misa that we would be together as lovers **only** when we were no longer suspects. I intend to keep that promise." Light said firmly as he met the detective's eyes.

"Ah yes. I forgot what a gentleman you are, Light-kun. I know you would never do anything that goes against your moral code- such as taking advantage of a young lady like Misa-san," L said, his tone light but held an underlying tone of reproach.

"Light, I don't mind if we make love now! There's no telling how long we'll be suspects and I love you so much that I don't want to wait!" Misa wailed, she grabbed Light and wrapped her arms around him.

OOOoooOOO

L couldn't believe his misfortune at dropping the plate of strawberry cake. It intrigued and shocked him at seeing Light-kun kiss Misa so passionately. He felt jealously wash over him, as he felt Light was kissing the wrong person. Then he remembered what Watari had told him about last night and suddenly remembered Light's hands tangled in his hair as he knelt between Light's open legs- his mouth pleasuring the teen as his moans filled the room. That sudden remembrance caused L to drop the plate.

To cover his embarrassment, L suggested that he'd unlock Light so that he and Misa could be together. As the detective suspected, that action brought forth excited elation from Misa, while Light looked like a trapped animal.

Now as Misa climbed all over Light begging him to make love to her, L decided that he'd better save Light from this situation. He quickly slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pushed a special button that made his cell phone ring.

As on cue, the phone rang and L reached into his pocket and answered it. "Yes?" he asked, as Light and Misa stared over at him. "Oh, I see. Yes, Light-kun and I will be there right away, Detective Sochiro Yagami," he said into a silent line and closed his cell phone with a click.

"Ryuzaki, what did my father want? Have they found Kira yet?" Light asked excitedly, as he pushed Misa aside and quickly stood up.

"Not yet, but you're father wants to see us right now," L lied, as Misa looked at the two men in disappointment.

"Does this mean our date is over, Light? the blonde asked him in a tearful voice.

"Yes, but just for now. My father must have some important information on the Kira case and maybe we'll be cleared soon!" Light said as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Light turned to L. "Let's go, Ryuzaki, I can't wait to find out what my father knows," he said, as he quickly strolled towards the door, causing L to falter after him.

L knew that Light was not putting on an act. He really did not remember being Kira nor did the detective think that the supernatural force that had changed the teen into a killer resided in him now. L believed that **if** his dreams were true, that somehow Light had been possessed by the notebook's powers and that had caused him to kill were the truth.

He could love Light Yagami as he was now, but not the evil Kira who killed Naomi Misora and those FBI agents.

"Yes, Light-kun, I'm right behind you," L said, as his heart lifted that perhaps they had a chance…

"HEY! What about this mess on my flooor?" Misa yelled, as the two young men shut the door behind him.

To be continued-

A/N= I have another Deathnote story called "Dreams of Reality" and "DeathNoir," in case any of you are interested in checking them out. I could use advice and feedback on them. Thanks and cyber cookies! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note.

A/N- Thanks to any readers who take the time to review- you are the best!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Everything to Save**

Chapter 12-

The door to Misa's room had barely shut when Light set off towards the headquarters, striding so quickly that L could not catch up, in the process lost his footing, and he fell hard to the tiled floor.

"Light- kun, please wait!" L called out to Light which made the teen turn around and look at the detective's sprawled form.

"C'mon, Ryuzaki, get up! I want to find out what my father has found out," Light replied excitedly, as he yanked on the chain. The teen hoped that he would finally be cleared of being Kira and felt Ryuzaki was moving too slowly.

"Light-kun, please calm down," L said as he got to his feet. "There was no call from your father. I only made that up so you wouldn't have to make love to Misa. Perhaps my deductions were not correct, after all," the detective replied carefully as Light's chiseled features turned into an enraged expression.

Light thought about the constant accusations, the lack of his privacy by being chained to Ryuzaki all the time and he wasn't even Kira. His hopes were dashed now because he knew that his father did not know who the real Kira was. The teen wondered when he'd be able to regain his innocence and carry on a normal life without suspicion again.

L stared at him and saw as his eyes sharpened and narrowed just as they had on Light's face before he lost his memories. The detective tensed in anticipation.

Light felt an overwhelming white hot flash of pure anger and punched Ryuzaki as hard as he could in the stomach, a giant whoosh of air was expelled from the detective as he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground, the chain pulling the teen down on top of the detective.

He quickly rolled off the detective and readied, waiting for Ryuzaki's retaliation.

"Damn it, Ryuzaki, I thought my father had found out who Kira is!" Light snapped angrily, his body still tensed waiting for the man to kick him in the face like usual.

Instead, Ryuzaki lay curled on the floor, clutching his stomach and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Light-kun," L replied contritely at Light. "I just was trying to get you out of the awkward situation with Misa. It was my mistake."

Light sighed; he found he could not stay mad at Ryuzaki when he sounded so truly sorry. "It's alright, it's late anyway and I think we should just get ready for bed, Tomorrow we will find out who is Kira is," the teen replied as his caramel colored eyes met L's black ones.

L had brought his thumb to his mouth and was rubbing it nervously against his lips. He looked at Light so contritely, that the teen was struck by how cute L was. He found the detectives quirks very arousing for some reason. He quickly looked away from him.

"Light-kun, are you sure that it's only one sided between you and Misa? You seemed to enjoy kissing her," L asked softly.

Light turned back and looked at Ryuzaki. "Now who sounds jealous?" he teased the detective before turning serious again. "Of course, it's only one sided. I was pretending to like it, that's all. If you want to know the truth, Misa is not for me. I have feelings for someone else," he reassured the detective.

L was shocked but quickly gained his composure and pulled himself to a sitting position on the floor. "Who is this person you speak of, Light-kun?" the detective asked as calmly as he could. He hoped it was him.

Before Light could answer, Watari and Chief Yagami rushed into the hallway.

"Light, what has gotten into you? Why did you attack Ryuzaki?" Light's dad confronted his son, as Watari helped L to his feet.

Light looked at his father, his eyes wide. "Dad, did you find out who Kira is?" he pleaded desperately, still hoping that maybe it would be true after all.

His father looked at him in confusion. "No son, you know I would tell you if we did! However, you still haven't answered my question about why you punched Ryuzaki,"

Light turned and looked over at the detective who was being looked over by Watari who shot a rather cold glance at him, letting the teen know that he didn't like the rough treatment that Light had just given his ward.

"Please do not be mad at Light-kun, Chief Yagami. It was my fault as I made an error in my reasoning," L said, one pale arm still cradling his stomach.

"But you're hurt, Ryuzaki," Chief Yagami replied seriously.

."Maybe my pride, but I'll be fine after some Strawberry Cake," L said, with just the barest of smiles on his face.

Light looked down at the floor-the scrutiny of his father, Ryuzaki and Watari made him feel ashamed for some reason.

_Gods never should feel ashamed_.

This thought suddenly appeared in Light's head. He gasped as he felt something powerful reaching for him, then suddenly the feeling and thought vanished.

L watched as the teen looked over at them, the red hue in his amber eyes seemed unusually bright, and it gave the detective an uneasy feeling.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I don't know what came over me to make me punch you like that," Light apologized, his eyes meeting L's dark ones.

"I forgive you, Light-kun. After all I feel responsible," the detective nodded.

"_Something came over me" _

'That was an odd choice of words. I wonder if Light-kun is trying to tell me something....' L thought, his thumb automatically going to his bottom lip.

Well, now that you two have settled this matter, it's getting late,' Light's dad looking at his watch. "Ryuzaki, are you planning to stay up late to search for Kira?"

"No. I am rather tired tonight," L replied, and then turned to look at Light. "Unless you want to, Light-kun?" the detective offered.

"I'm tired too, Ryuzaki. It's been a very long day."

OOOoooOOO

Soon it was only the two men in the hall. Somehow, L felt nervous after knowing that he had been intimate with Light-kun the night before. Then there were the odd but very real feeling dreams that seemed to foretell of the future. For a man of logic and percentages such as L, this was all very confusing.

Light knew that something was different about his feelings for Ryuzaki. It hadn't been just about the sexual contact, something else had changed too.

"Light-kun, are you ready for bed?" Ryuzaki asked in his soft voice. While some like Mogi would laugh that the detective had a toneless voice, Light didn't agree. It was melodic and soothing.

"Yes, are you?" Light remarked playfully, and immediately an image of him sitting naked in Ryuzaki's lap, moving rhythmically up and down while the two men were moaning came to mind. Light knew they had never done that together. He knew it was his subconscious wanted.

The air became sexually charged between them and it both men felt it.

Light surprised L by pulling the ebony-haired man to him. "Ryuzaki, what is it about you?" he whispered, as he pressed his lips to L's, in a passionate kiss. L pressed his body into Light's as the teen broke the kiss and began to suck at the soft skin at Ryuzaki's neck.

"Light-kun," L gasped breathlessly "The security camera's…."

Light pulled away from Ryuzaki and looked at him with a confused expression. "I don't know why I did that. Every time I'm around you I find myself acting like a fool," Light replied, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"I know," L, said, "I feel the same way about you. It's because I believe our hormones are out of control and are making us feel this way."

"Why would that be? We're both guys and you're just wanting to prove I'm Kira and sentence me to death," Light said, as he looked into Ryuzaki's unreadable eyes.

"Light-kun, don't ask me to believe that you are so naïve. You know why you feel this way, but this is not the place to discuss it. Let's go to our room." L said grasping Light's chained hand.

"Yes," Light nodded, as he and L made their way to the bedroom. He knew his desire for Ryuzaki needed to be sated.

OOOoooOOO

When they opened the door to their bedroom, there was a slice of Strawberry cake waiting for L, along with a small key.

L immediately finished off the cake, as usual not even offering Light a bite. He knew that he couldn't expect L to be unselfish about his sweets even for him and smirked.

"What's the key to, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

Without a word, L unlocked the cuff from his wrist, and then leaning in close to Light unlocked the one adorning his wrist. Both enjoyed the sound of the dratted chain clattering to the floor of the foyer.

"Why did you unlock us?' Light asked, rubbing at his wrist.

"Because I forgive you." L said, as he faced Light and reached out to stroke his auburn hair.

"For what?" Light asked breathlessly. "I'm not Kira; I'm not going to accept an apology for something I am not."

L's black eyes stared into his. "For punching me tonight and making out with Misa in such a realistic manner," L answered dryly.

"I knew you were jealous," Light smirked, as he mirrored L's action of reaching out to twirl a piece of ebony hair around his fingers. "And I forgive you of making out with Julian so realistically too. I also forgive you of using my body as a stand in for Julian last night," Light said, a bit coldly.

L's eyes grew even wider and his jaw fell open. He grasped both sides of Lights head. "You silly boy, the only reason I set up the date with Julian was to get more of your attention. I thought if someone else wanted me, than maybe you would too," L whispered fiercely.

Light blinked. "You did all that for me? Do you remember what happened when you were supposedly were drunk on the bed?" Light asked.

L's pale skin reddened in embarrassment. "I did not mean to molest you, Light-kun. I am extremely sorry that I took advantage of you. I did not know what had occurred until Watari told me- for I despite his warnings I told him I wanted this room to be without any camera's or hidden surveillance."

Light gripped Ryuzaki's thin shoulders. "If you thought I was truly Kira, why would you want the room where we sleep together to be without surveillance? In the rare chance I could be him, I could kill you, and no one would know how I did it," the auburn-haired man teen was incredulous.

L almost responded that he would have to raise his percentage since he admitted there is the RARE chance that he was him, but he did not.

"Just the fact that I had been killed and only you and I share this room, there would be enough evidence to prove that you killed me.' L said, shrinking from Light as this information seemed to upset the teen.

Then an enlightened look passed across Light's handsome features as his amber-hued eyes narrowed a bit. "You wanted your privacy with me in case you got lucky and something sexual happened between us, didn't you Ryuzaki? Light whispered, moving close to the detective and running his finger underneath his chin, tilting his head up so he could stare into those inky black eyes.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun,' L whispered, "I value prudence in my personal life and before meeting you rarely was seen. I did think there was a 2 percent chance that I wanted to get closer to you."

"And you did, Ryuzaki. I enjoyed every second of it too,'' Light said in a husky voice, L's eyes growing even wider as the teen's lips descended on his.

To be continued- I hope some readers will remain with me for the rest of the story. I have been fighting some possible serious health problems and I am hoping to have the next chapter out very soon.

There's a lot to cover and next chapter should be a turning point in the relationship for Light/L.

Please review- I can only learn that way and I love to hear your suggestions, comments and things I'm doing wrong and right!

EDIT- 6/29/09- Ugh, this chapter is crap. Should I continue this story? Does any one enjoy it?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This chapter is somewhat explicit. Reviews are appreciated. I hope someone enjoys this latest chapter.

'**Everything To Save,"**

Chapter 13-

"Rem, do you think that Light loves me?" Misa Amane asked the tall bone white shinigami, as the teen model brushed her long blonde hair and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Misa, why do you ask me such a question?" Rem responded with disappointment, would the girl always be willing to be used by the cold and uncaring Light Yagami? He didn't have feelings for anybody but himself and the shinigami wished that she could just write the boy's name in her notebook, but she knew that she would destroy Misa if she did.

The blonde girl turned and looked up at Rem with her blue eyes. "Please Rem, do you think it's possible he'll love me like I love him?" she asked, a pleading tone was in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Misa, but Light Yagami only loves himself," Rem responded quietly.

Misa woke up, her heart racing. Who was Rem? And why did this seem more like a recent memory than a dream?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Last Night-

"_Ryuzaki, I've never done this before," Light gasped. "Have you?"_

"_Relax Light-kun, I promise the pain will soon pass to be replaced by a wonderful feeling. I would never hurt you," Ryuzaki soothed as he slowly positioned himself on top of Light._

_Light eyes widened, as he was filled with Ryuzaki's length. His breath came in short gasps as the detective kissed along his neck and jaw line very tenderly pushing into the younger man. He paused to whisper into Light's ear,_

"_If you need me to stop just tell me. You are in control Light-kun."_

_Suddenly, Ryuzaki hit the spot that he promised would cause Light so much pleasure. "My God," Light moaned as he thrust back unto Ryuzaki. "Please don't you dare stop," he warned in a strangled moan._

_A drop of sweat fell from the detective's forehead, as he kept up his rhythm. "I wouldn't dream of it, Light-kun," he whispered as he thrust gently into Light, his breath hitching as he did so. _

"_Ah" Light gasped, having suddenly lost the ability to talk. At this moment, his whole world revolved around Ryuzaki and the feelings he was bringing to him. Nothing matter in the universe except the two of them moving together. He had never felt like this…_

"_I...I love you, L," Light called out as he was pushed over the edge. _

_OOOOOOOO_

L woke up to find Light asleep beside him. The younger man was on his side with his back to L and the bed-cover tucked to his chin.L reached out and gently slipped his hand underneath the sheet and touched Light's warm naked flesh. At the contact, the younger man responded with a soft sigh.

L looked down at Light's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and young- how could this boy/man be Kira? In addition, L had to question why he loved someone that he had sworn to capture. Even if it was by supernatural means, how much of Light was in Kira and vice-versa?

L had been surprised that Light had let him take control and be Seme. The detective wondered if the younger man only let him assume control so it would lessen his Kira percentage. L had been surprised when Light had told him that he loved him and used his real name "L" instead of Ryuzaki. As much as he wanted to believe his new lover was sincere, he still had his doubts.

Kira and L. Light and Ryuzaki. L and Light. The world's greatest detective verses the world's newest serial killer –wasn't that what this was? One of them had to capture or kill the other. There couldn't be love between them, could there? Despite having almost the same intellect and deductive skills, they were sworn enemies, weren't they?

On the other hand, L could not believe that this handsome boy desired him as a lover. The chance that Light had been a closeted gay all this time was still hard for L to believe.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Light slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Immediately he noticed tenderness around his rear though it was not an unpleasant feeling. Memories of last night came flooding back to him.

Light immediately sat up in bed, the cover falling from his body as he realized that Ryuzaki was no longer in bed with him. Apparently, the detective was not worried about him escaping as the dreaded handcuffs lay on the floor where the detective had thrown them last night.

Finally, Light spotted Ryuzaki wearing boxer shorts looking outside from the small window of their room. He slid out of bed and padded over to the detective.

"Good morning," Light whispered into his lover's ear. He could not help but smile in satisfaction as the detective jumped, turned around, and stared at Light with his ebony eyes wide.

"Ah, Light-kun! I didn't hear you wake up," Ryuzaki replied, as he quickly moved away from the younger man and reached for his shirt that was crumpled in the corner of the bedroom. "You should ah..put some clothes on, Light-kun," he replied nervously.

Light looked at Ryuzaki in confusion. "What's wrong, Ryuzaki? I thought we could take a shower together. I need one after last night and I know you do too," the younger man said as he self-consciously wrapped the bed sheet around him.

"Nothing's wrong, Light-kun. But we haven't looked for leads on Kira lately and it must now be our top priority," Ryuzaki responded pulling on his white shirt. "We have only been wasting precious time."

"Is this how you are with all your lovers? You used Julian to make me jealous and you received an ego boost by becoming my lover. Now you are over it? You didn't even tell me you loved me 'L'! You really are a cold, emotionless man. Perhaps you deserve to be killed by Kira!" Light yelled at the detective, as he pulled the sheet from his body and threw it down, confronting Ryuzaki with his nakedness.

"Don't you see Light? Kira would have never acted like this and neither would the Light Yagami that I first met. This is not the true you I fear. And it's this persona of yours that I love. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and my life as well. If only you hadn't hated me so as Kira." Ryuzaki replied as he grabbed Light by the shoulders, his dark eyes intense as he stared at Light.

"I have no memory of being Kira, Ryuzaki! After all we have been through together, how could you ever think I hate you? I love you!" Light said. He'd ease these silly fears of the detective's!

"Don't say that!" the detective replied. "You don't mean it!"

"I love you!" Light said, grabbing L and kissing him on the neck.

"No, you don't..." Ryuzaki said weakly, as he half-heartedly pushed Light away.

"Dammit! I love you, L!" Light demanded, as he pulled off the detectives white shirt.

"No, it's a game of Kira's…" Ryuzaki said weakly, as Light straddled him.

"I love you L and I'm going to show you!" Light said, as he pulled off L's boxer shorts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I love you, Light Yagami," L gasped, as he whithered underneath Light's expert fingers.

"And I love you, L." Light answered, before turning his all attention on making L moan in ecstasy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misa stared out into the night. Where was Light and Ryuzaki tonight? A wave of jealously came over the petite blonde. She wished that she had a way to make Ryuzaki leave her Light alone…

To be continued-


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Death Note.

"EVERYTHING TO SAVE"

Chapter 14-

Light looked at the sleeping detective lying next to him. The detective had one of his pale arms slung over the waist of the younger man. He thought about their lovemaking- Light never thought he would let another man take control of him like that, but L had been gentle and had caused exquisite sensations in Light. It hurt a bit but Light liked the pain for some reason. L had his way with him and he knew that this was a victory for the detective.

"It seems you've won, L," Light said softly as he brushed back the detective's unruly bangs.

L's eyes fluttered open at this and he looked at Light sleepily." Good morning, Light-kun. What did I win?." L asked as he snuggled closed to Light.

"You can drop the kun from my name, L. I think we are close enough now for you to drop the formalities,' Light laughed softly, as his hand moved over the soft skin of L's cheek.

"Wait Light, what did I win again?" the detective asked.

"L, shut up. You are smart enough to figure that out on your own." L ight said before moving in to kiss L.

------------

L flopped back against the pillows, sweaty and exhausted. Beside him lay an equally sweaty Light. L was surprised how easily Light accepted the uke postion. He knew Light and Kira were the same so why did the younger man give himself to L so easily. Was this part of Kira's master plan? The detective pushed the thoughts from his mind. As long as he made sure Light kept away from the supernatural notebook, he would remain HIS Light Yagami. The one lying next to him in bed, his lover.

"That was a pleasant way to pass the time," L murmured as he and Light snuggled together in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Unless you are only using me to gain my confidence and my TRUE name."

Light quickly pushed himself up to a sitting position making sure that the blanket was around his waist. He looked down at L angrily meeting the detective's intense black gaze. "I TOLD you that it goes against my principals to manipulate another person's feelings." Light replied angrily.

"Ah...so then you kissing Misa so intently the other night wasn't an act after all?" L relied, watching as Light struggled to remain cool.

And so began their relationship as lovers…

-------------

It was about a few weeks later when Light contemplated his new lover as he watched him talk with Watari. The detective kept looking around the room nervously, his ebony gaze glancing at Light with an intense look. The auburn-haired man began to think that they were talking about him.

Light rose from the chair he was sitting in to confront Ryuzaki and Watari when he was stopped by Misa Amane, who flung herself into his arms and pushed her breasts against him. It was an act that annoyed Light and definitely did not turn him on..

"Misa, what's with all this clinginess?" Light asked as he gently pushed the blonde model away from him as Ryuzaki and Watari stared over at the two. He saw a strange expression cross over the detective's face as he walked over towards them.

"Light, I haven't seen you in almost a week! I am your girlfriend aren't I? How dare you push me away like that! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Misa admonished Light.

She turned to face Ryuzaki who had just come over to the pair. She looked up at the detective angrily. "I need more time with my boyfriend, Ryuzaki. Please quit taking up all his free time just to help you out on the Kira cases. If you're really known as 'the world's greatest detective' you shouldn't need ANY help to solve your case." Misa protested, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"I'm pretty sure that Ryuzaki is the world's greatest dick. His talents are supposed to be superior to all," Light said, watching as Ryuzaki's face grow red for a second from his carefully selected words.

"Thanks for the kind comments, Light-kun," the detective said. "But there is much to be done to find out who in the youtsuba group is Kira." Ryuzaki responded his hand coming up to stroke Lights hair absently.

Light felt himself lean into the sudden intimate movement by his lover, then quickly jerked away when he watched Misa slap Ryuzaki across the face.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Misa demanded as the detective rubbed at his face in shock. Light saw the ebony gaze of his lover turn black and he grabbed Misa by the arm.

"Let go of me, you pervert! How dare you touch Light like that!" She screamed, as Mogi and Matsuda appeared out of nowhere and grabbed each of Misa's arms.

"Please escort Miss Amane back to her floor and make sure she stays in her room for now. If she can't behave then I'll have to keep her secured in a less pleasurable place," Ryuzaki said to the men, as he ignored the screams of the blonde. "Then please inform Watari that I need cake as soon as possible," The detective looked at Light, who shook his head "no"." I need only one plate and fork because Light-kun has declined my offer for cake,"

Light felt relief that Misa was gone, but noticed how on edge that Ryuzaki seemed. It was like he was afraid of Light now that the barriers had been broken between them.

"I'm sorry for removing Misa, Light-kun, but she was getting out-of-hand," Ryuzaki said, as he walked over to Light nervously folding his arms around his stomach,

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "You could hold me if you wanted, but I guess now is not a good time? A week ago, you wanted to stay with me in the giant guest bedroom teaching me things about sex I never knew. Those were fun times and we could bring out the handcuffs for old times sake," Light said teasingly. "We could get really wild and maybe tonight you can ride me," the younger man leaned close to L's ear. "Well, how about it?"

L quickly turned away as Light watched his lover turn ghostly pale, his long arms clutched his stomach and the detective leaned against the wall for support.

"What's wrong, Rtyuzaki? Are you okay?" Light asked coming up to embrace the detective, but L slid away as soon as Light put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that I acted too soon in removing the handcuffs. It may be a good idea to chain ourselves together again, Light-kun." the detective responded tonelessly.

"You're calling me Light-kun instead of Light, you won't touch or look at me AND you want to chain us together again and not for pleasure,' Light said calmly, before grabbing L by the shoulders and trying to keep the tears of anguish and frustration from falling from his eyes. "You think I am Kira again," he cried.

"I've believed that you are Kira from the very beginning and that belief is still true. I believe that Light Yagami is a kind person IF he is not under the beliefs and power of the notebook," L answered, his big eyes staring down into Lights.

You know, I wonder what kind of person you are, Ryuzaki. You think you are so intelligent just because you have solved many cases. Well, if I had the endless supply of money, cake and time, I'm sure I would have solved as many as you have,' Light said, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "As for our relationship, well, you have some kinky and strange ideas that you want to try out on me. Who taught you these things? And if you think I'm going to take it up the ass every time, then you really are crazy."

The two men looked at each other and those old feelings of hate and distrust came over them again. How could two sworn enemies survive as lovers?

For now, they could not.

Both men dressed in pajamas slept with a chain at each wrist and they both slept with their backs apart.

All L wanted was his beautiful lover never to turn into Kira again. He knew that the shinigami and the notebook must NEVER find their way back to Light.

Light wanted a notebook. Just like the one in his dreams…

Chapter 15- ??

I hope someone enjoyed this chapter. Let me hear your feedback on it please.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. I am a bit rusty but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review

**-Everything to Save-**

Chapter 15-

L and Light watched in rapt attention as Higuchi raced through the city streets. Higuchi had Kira like powers L suspected that he also held the deathnote. The most important thing to L was getting that notebook of death before Light could. Everything depended on how this night went down.

L just hoped that Light would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Light's body tensed as he watched the antics of Higuchi. He turned to L abruptly. "This is dangerous, L. We have to act NOW!" he stressed, his amber eyes taking on a hard sheen.

It was time.

L typed a few non-sensical words into his computer before looking over at his auburn-haired boyfriend. "Yes Light-kun, I agree," the detective responded carefully, trying not to show how nervous he actually was

"Then let's move in now!" Light demanded, not noticing that Watari had moved up behind him.

In a quick movement, the old man plunged a needle full of an extremely fast-acting, very strong sedative into the upper part of Light's arm.

L's stomach clenched as he heard Light's gasp of surprise mingled with a hint of pain. He turned a looked at L with a look of betrayal. "What did you do to me…." the younger man gasped before falling forward in his chair, his head and upper body collasping over his computer keyboard.

L lifted the now unconscious Light and cradled his head against his chest. "I'm sorry that it's come to this, Light-kun," the detective whispered as he scooped up his lovers body. There was no other way in L's mind, he couldn't risk the chance that his lover might be exposed to the notebook of Death again and revert back into Kira.

Standing up with Light in his arms, he was ready to proceed with the next step. He had faith that the dreams he had been having foretold the future and that he had to act now if he wanted to save his life and love affair with Light Yagami.

"Miss Amane has been taken care of, Master L." Watari informed the detective as they walked towards the lift.

"I hope we are doing the right thing, Watarai," he sighed, holding Light's body close to him, as the two men climbed onto the lift together.

"I believe that we are," Watari answered dropping the formal word "Master" to speak candidly to the man he considered like a son to him. "Your gut instincts are never wrong, my boy."

"He may hate me when he wakes and realizes what I've done...but I think this is the only way." the wild-haired detective responded as the lift came to the top floor.

The elevator doors opened unto a long hallway with a steel door at the end. The two men stepped out and made their way down the hallway to the door. At L's command, the doors opened which led into a short hallway with another steel door. Once more, a command was given and the door opened leadind into a room that held two jail cells. In each cell were a bed, a TV, a writing desk and a toilet.

Inside one cell lay Misa Amane- unconcious, blindfolded and her arms handcuffed behind her back.

"I'm sorry Misa," L whispered to her, as Watari unlocked the empty cell and the detective quietly went inside and lay Light on the bed. The detective brushed back Light's auburn hair and kissed his forehead.

"You are all I despise because I know you are Kira, but God help me.....I can't stop loving you!" L cried, as the conflicting emotions he felt threatened to overtake him. He had never loved anybody like he did Light and he knew he never would find anyone he loved and hated more.

L closed and locked the jail cell door behind him and turned to Watari.

"Now let's go get Higuchi!"

To be continued-

A/N- Please review:)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Everything to Save**_

Chapter 16-

L gripped the controls of the helicopter tightly as Chief Yagami put handcuffs on Higuchi then ushered him to a waiting patrol car. The detective was hovering above the scene but was low enough so that Matsuda could hand the detective the black notebook.

As soon as L took it from the young officers hands, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and looked over to see a seven-foot tall **thing** was thin, white, and bony. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he stifled a scream.

_(The shinigami… I can see it now!)_ he thought in disbelief as he tried to control his shaking. He knew he had to calm down so that he could pilot the helicopter, but the wild haired detective was excited too because his deductions had been correct.

Now L had the proof he needed. Light HAD been under a supernatural influence due to this notebook just as L suspected he had been. Now he just had to make sure that his lover never touched the notebook again and he would not revert to the evil persona that was Kira.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. Now we have proof Higuchi is the one who is Kira. You will be rewarded for your good work. Tell Chief Yagami that I am going back to Headquarters to put this notebook in a safe place," L said to the young officer.

"I will, Ryuzaki." Matsuda replied, relieved that Kira had been captured and that L seemed so proud of the task force. All those long hours he had put in had seemed to finally pay off.

Xxx

Rem watched as the men took the notebook and handed it to the man in the helicopter. That was Misa's notebook and she had to protect her beloved at all costs…

L was heading back into the night sky, the notebook lying on the floor beside him on this solo trip. He did wonder where the shinigami was when he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

He looked over to his left and gasped at what he saw, making the helicopter veer off course for a moment. He quickly regained control but looked wide-eyed at what he saw sitting next to him.

Sitting in the passenger seat was the bony shinigami who was nearly bent double at the waist so it could fit inside the helicopter.

"Don't look so alarmed. I am the shinigami called Rem. I will not hurt you but I need to see Misa and want to know how you've been treating her," the creature said in a low, deep voice.

"My name is L, but you know that already, isn't that correct?" L said in a toneless but shaky voice. "So is the theory that you can see my real name and how long I have to live TRUE?

"Yes, that is right," Rem said. "But do not ask me how long you have to live because I will not answer you. It is not my job to tell you that information and my only concern is for Misa."

The shinigami and the detective sat quietly for a moment both wondering what to make of the other. Rem thought that he was a bit strange though kinder than the arrogant Light Yagami that Misa was madly in love with.

However, she knew that the detective was out to discover the truth and that he had a responsibility to prosecute the guilty. Rem felt like her beloved was an innocent girl who just had all these bad things befall her.

Rem broke the silence. "I know that you suspect Misa as the second Kira, but I will not allow anything bad to befall her," the shinigami warned L with her voice full of tension.

L began to worry- he had tied Misa's arms and legs together and Watari had given her a shot of a very powerful sedative that should last until the morning. He was planning for Watari to give Light another shot soon as well for he needed the notebook well hidden from his lover. The detective had to plan his next moves carefully.

The detective felt a shiver run down his spine. He suddenly deduced that Rem was in love with Misa, who was the second Kira. How would she react to the treatment of the young blonde girl by himself and Watari?

L glanced nervously at the death note that was lying on the floor between him and Rem. What if she decided to use the notebook to kill him?

"You are not one for conversation, are you L Lawliet?" the shinigami suddenly remarked, her voice filled with sarcasm as chills ran down his spine at the sound of the shinigami's voice.

"Only one person knows my real name so it sounds ominous when you call be by it," L said, as he glanced at Rem. "I apologize for getting wrapped up in my thoughts…"

"I just want to know about Misa." Rem said. "I've been worried about her."

"I promise that nothing bad has befallen her, but I did have to subdue her and Light-kun so I could oversee the capture of Higuchi and the notebook. I realize there is a second notebook out there as well." L said and let out a sigh.

"Yes, it is Light's notebook and it is well hidden. He made elaborate plans to retrieve it later," Rem remarked. "I know without asking that you feel as strongly as I do about his guilt so I advise keeping the notebook hidden from him when you find it." Rem warned.

"Do you know where it is?" L asked, hopefully. "I have already taken the utmost precautions to keep the notebooks from Light.

"Yes, I do. I can draw you a map so you can find it," Rem suggested, since she would like to take Misa and leave this city behind forever.

"Then consider this- I will not prosecute Misa even though I know she is the second Kira. I have fallen in love with Light and you with Misa. So in order to be with our loved ones, bring me Light's notebook and you can take Misa tonight and I will never bother her again," L said, as he landed the helicopter upon the headquarters building.

"So you want to let Higuchi take the fall?" Rem said. "Misa can be free?"

"As long as Light-kun and I are together like we should be." L answered, knowing that despite the fact that Light WAS Kira, he did not care. This may be the most selfish L had ever been but he did not care. Light belonged to him now.

Rem extended one of her bony hands until L reached out and shook it. "I agree to these terms, L Lawliet, but have one word of warning. You must consider that Light may have an evil nature despite the contact with the notebook."

"I have considered that a great deal….but according to my deductions the percentage of that fact is only 75 percent." L muttered, his soul feeling heavy. Light-kun HAD to prove him wrong and be his lifetime love.

So L held on tight to the twenty-five percent that Light was a kind and innocent man.

Or else…

Chapter 17-

A/N- I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I am committed to finishing this but please let me know if you are reading and how I am doing with the story.

Thank you!


End file.
